Love In Five Boys
by Aihara Minam Uchiha
Summary: Oh, Sai dan Sakura mendapat surat dari Korea bahwa ayahnya mereka sakit. !Siapakah yang akan pergi Ke Korea dan ada masalahkah ? SasuSaku, ShikaIno,NaruHina
1. Kamu Milikku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Pairing : SasuXSaku,SakuraXSasori

Warning : AU, gaje, OOC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

You Must Be My Girlfriend !

Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan lembar lembar bunga sakura hingga jatuh ke tanah, tuk tuk bunyi sepatu seorang gadis berambut pink yang berjalan dengan seorang lelaki yang berambut emo menuju ke sekolah elit di kota konohagakure.

"Sasuke"panggil sakura menarik tangan sasuke,

"Hn"simple Sasuke menjawab, sasuke dengan paksa melepas genggaman sakura yang mengenggam tangannya.

"huu, sasuke~ kok aku di cuekkin"hadang sakura, sasuke hanya tersenyum simpel. Perlahan lahan langkah kaki sasuke mendekat ke sakura yang menghadangnya. "Sakura,bisa kau beri aku jalan"ucap Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya ke muka sakura,sakura sweetdrop !.

Sasukepun menarik tangan sakura dan membuat mereka berhadapan cukup dekat,hembusan nafas sasuke mengenai rambut sakura. " sa..su..ke.."ucap sakura berblushing ria melihat muka sasuke sangat dekat. Berhasil membuat temannya berblushing melihat wajahnya sasuke menjauhkan mukanya dan pergi meninggalkan sakura terbengong tanpa arah.

"sakura,kau mau aku tinggal"ajak Sasuke, sakura masih terbengong tanpa gerak. Sasuke tak sabaran melihat pemandangan itu kemudian dia menarik tangan sakura "kau merepotkan saja!"keluh Sasuke.

*~_~* Di Konohagakure School

Semua siswa meihat sasuke ketua dari Five Boys itu menarik tangan sakura dengan eratnya membuat fans fanatic sasuke cemburu.

Hoii temee"panggil pemuda berambut kuning keemasan.

"apa ,dobe ?"jawab sasuke simpel. Pemuda itu penasaran dengan gadis yang dipegangnya dengan mendekati sasuke .

"temee,kau mengenggam tangan sakura seperti orang pacaran aja " celetuk naruto menepuk bahu sasuke. "naruto,aku tak mau melihat dia terbengong di jalan tadi,huu"jawab sasuke dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"hahaha,temee kau malu ya !"pancing Naruto, tanpa basa basi sasuke menjauh dari hadapan naruto teman baiknya sekaligus termasuk Five Boys.

"sasuke,kau menyukai gadis itu ya'gumam Naruto. Tanpa tersadari Shikamaru,Sasori,Sai menghampiri Naruto yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"hoii !, naruto kau lihat sasuke"Tanya tiba-tiba Shikamaru menepuk bahu Naruto, Naruto terkejut melihat kehadiran teman se ganknya. "hhh,kalian bikin aku kaget aja. Kalau ketua kita dia bersama Sakura"jawab naruto berbisik pelan, Sasori terkaget mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi "sakura bersama sasuke"gumam sasori.

Di kelas 2-1,tempat mereka menabung ilmu dengan guru-guru yang bermacam , Shikamaru, Naruto,Sasori dan Sai satu kelas itu yang membuat mereka akrab tanpa di sadari seorang perempuan hadir di hadapan mereka yang membuat Sasuke dan Sasori menaruh hati kepada gadis tersebut. Namanya Haruno Sakura, gadis periang di kelasnya, akan tetapi sasuke dan sasori bersikap biasa di depan gadis tersebut.

"sakura .."teriak sasuke di telinga sakura, sakura yang terbengong menjadi sadar kalau dia sudah berada di kelas. "sasuke,tadi aku di antar siapa ?'tanya sakura. Sasuke tak menjawab yang reflex mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis tersebut.

"aku yang mengantarmu,aku tak mau melihat kau bersama yang lain"ucap sasuke pelan di telinga sakura. Sakura mendengar perkataan itu tak percaya bahwa sasuke berbicara seperti itu.

"sasuke,terima kasih "sakura mengecup kening sasuke. Sakura melepas kecupan itu dan meninggalkan sasuke terdiam membisu menerima kecupan dari gadis yang disukainya. "sakura,kau takkan aku lepaskan"gumam sasuke. Tanpa di sadari ada yang melihat adegan mesra tersebut "sasuke,kau ..!"gumam keras sasori.

_uururu

Sakura menghampiri temannya Hinata dan Ino yang menunggunya daritadi, "maaf,membuat kalian menunggu"maaf sakura. Ino dan hinata tersenyum melihat wajah sakura memerah dengan keringat yang bercucuran deras. " sakura,kau bakal di marah dengan fansnya sasuke tuh !"celetuk Ino.

"siapa yang duluan"ucap sakura . "sakura,mungkin dia..suka padamu kalii"ucap Ino menepuk bahu sakura. Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan ino tadi kemudian tersenyum sendiri alhasil membuat hinata dan ino bingung. Tanpa disadari oleh ino dan hinata, sakura menepuk bahu kedua temannya yang tercengo melihat perubahan wajanya.

"hinata, ino jangan khawatir denganku. Aku bisa jaga diri kok !"sakura tersenyum kembali. "sakura, kau tidak apa-apa "cemas ino menarik tangan sakura, ino terkejut kembali memegang tangan sakura dingin. Ya dingin sekali, "sakura kau sakiit ya !" ino cemas dan membawanya ke UKS diikuti dengan hinata.

Ino membawa temannya ke UKS, di sana ada shikamaru dan naruto *lohh siapa yang sakit*. Shikamaru melihat ino kepayahan membawa sakura,refleks menggotong sakura ke tempat tidur, naruto hanya bergumam "temee,kau buat sakura-chan seperti ini sih".

Naruto menghubungi sasuke dengan menggunakan ponsel, tut..tut..tut.~~ "haloo,naruto ! ada apa menelponku tiba-tiba ! memang ada kejadian apa ?"ucap sasuke kebingungan, narutopun menjawab "sakura-chan pingsan "jawab naruto simpel. Sasuke terkejut dan tanpa menjawab telepon naruto, sasuke berlari ke kamar UKS. "sakura, kau kenapa tidak bilang denganku !" gumam sasuke.

_Flashback ~_~_

Di perjalanan sekolah,, sakura memegang kepalanya karena kemarin malam sakura tidak makan, sasuke melihat sakura seperti itu mencemaskannya. Ketika sasuke memegang wajah sakura,refleks sakura melepas paksa tangan sasuke. "sasuke jangan cemaskan aku,aku baik-baik saja"sakura menjawab dengan tersenyum.

_Flashback Off ~_~_

Sasuke menghampiri kamar UKS dan melihat teman se ganknya dan Ino berserta Hinata temannya sakura. Tanpa memandang temannya,sasuke menghampiri sakura pingsan tak berdaya, teng..teng..teng bel masuk kelas pak Kakashi pelajaran bahasa inggris berbunyi. Shikamaru,Naruto Ino dan Hinata meninggalkan sasuke dan sakura berdua di kamar UKS, naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"kau tak mau masuk kelas,sasuke"Tanya naruto, sasuke hanya menjawab "ya,aku akan menjaga sakura. Bilang saja dengan guru kakashi aku menjaga sakura yang sedang sakit", mendengar jawaban itu naruto semakin yakin bahwa temannya menyukai sakura. "ookke, dobe !"ucap naruto melambaikan tangan menunjukkan jempol berarti oke, dia pun menjauh dan masuk ke kelas 2-1.

Di kelas 2-1, kakashi mengabsen anak muridnya satu persatu.. dan kakashi memanggil nama sakura. Refleks Naruto menjawab "sakura sakit,pak ! dia ada di UKS bersama sasuke". Kakashi pun tersenyum simpul dan melanjutkan absennya tanpa menyebut nama Uchiha Sasuke.

"naruto,benerkah sakura sakit"Tanya Sai, "iya,tapi~"naruto bingung menjawab karena sasori menatap mata naruto dengan deathglarenya,alhasil naruto menghentikan jawaban itu dan naruto kembali dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris.

Di UKS, sasuke menatap mata sakura yang sembab, refleks sasuke mengelap mata sakura dengan saputangan yang dia ambil dari kantongnya. Sambil mengelap dia pun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sakura "sakura, aku takkan melepaskanmu dengan siapapun ".

30 menit kemudian,sakura terbangun dan terkejut melihat sasuke mengenggam tangannya dengan dia sendiri tertidur pulas, "sasuke,kau ini lucu ya"senyum sakura .

"sasuke bangun.."sakura mendorong sasuke untuk bangun dari tidurnya. "sakura,kau sudah sadar ya !"ucap sasuke dengan mata masih ngantuk. "sasuke,apa gantian aku yang menjagamu"ucap sakura, "tak usah, sakura..!. kita kembali kekelas"ajak sasuke. Sasuke melihat jam menunjukkan 11.30 menandakan jam istirahat.

"aku tertidur ya.."Tanya sasuke, sakura tersenyum kembali "iya,siapa lagi !"sakura menepuk punda sasuke. Sakura pun berjalan keluar UKS .. greep .. tangan sakura ditarik oleh sasuke "sakura,kita ke kantin sama-sama saja". Sasuke pun keluar dari ruangan UKS menuju ke kantin.

Di sepanjang perjalanan fans fanatic sasuke geram melihat peristiwa itu lagi, sesampainya di kantin sudah menunggu teman se ganknya dan teman sakura, "sakura, sasuke kalian ini lama sekali !"ucap Ino

"kami tertidur kok !. tapi gimana pelajaran pak Kakashi tadi "cemas sakura. "tak apa-apa kok " potong Naruto. Sasuke dan sakura duduk berhadapan, sasuke aneh tidak melihat sasori. Sasuke pun bingung akhir-akhir ini dia bersikap aneh apa jangan jangan dia, sasuke menghentikan prasangka buruk kepada temannya tersebut.

Uruururur

Di perjalanan pulang, sasuke membawa mobil nya naruto karena sasuke tak membawa kendaraan hari ini. "sasuke, nanti antar mobilku ya ke rumahku.. aku dengan shikamaru aja ya"uca naruto menepuk sasuke. Dan berbisik kepada sasuke "hati-hati ya sasuke. Mungkin ada yang mematai-matai kalian.."ucap naruto kembali, naruto melihat pergerakan sasori yang mengendap-gendap di kejauhan.

Sasuke bingung dengan ucapan tersebut, "naruto apa maksudmu"Tanya sasuke. Naruto tak menjawab dan meninggalkan sasuke dan sakura, hening… "sasuke,sudah sore ayo kita pulang"ucap sakura memecah keheningan. "ee, iya..sasuke membuka pintu mobil nya dan mempersilahkan masuk sakura.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sedang diintai oleh sasori dengan kelompoknya.

"sasuke, kau akan ku buat menyesal" seringai sasori yang menakutkan.

Uuuaaa,akhirnya selesai juga chap pertama. Maaf maaf ya kalau chap ini jelek atau kependekan

Sakura : huu,aku kok lemes banget

Sasuke : untungnya ada aku khan ! *peluk sakura*

Naruto : yee, mulai nie…

Shikamaru : kalian ini !

Sasuke : memang kenapa !

Shikamaru : tak apa-apa kok

Naruto : dak nyambung

Author : kalian bicarain apa *pura-pura nggak tahu*

Sasuke : yaaa,author ini pura-pura nggak tahu apa tidak tahu beneran *ngeluarin mata sharingan*

Naruto : sasuke, jangan kasar donk dengan author. Dia kan yang buat ceritannya

Sasuke : *hentikan mata sharingan*

Author : untungnya,aku tak kena tsukoyominya sasuke. !

Sakura : kau tak apa-apa author *cemas*

Author : tak apa-apa kok

Udah udah, ahh sambung ke chap berikutnya

**Deathberry Minam Kitagami**


	2. Kau Ada Dimana ?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Pairing : SasuXSaku,SakuraXSasori

Warning : AU, gaje, OOC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

You Must Be My Girlfriend !

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sedang diintai oleh sasori dengan kelompoknya.

"sasuke, kau akan ku buat menyesal" seringai sasori yang menakutkan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke masih merenungi perkataan Naruto saat Naruto menghampirinya

"hati-hati ya Sasuke. Mungkin ada yang mematai-matai kalian.."

Sasuke mengingat perkataan itu dengan menghilangnya teman se genk nya Sasori, Sakura memandang Sasuke yang dilanda kebingungan di raut mukanya. "Sasuke,kau tidak apa-apa" ucap Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Sakura yang mencemaskannya. Sakura tercengo melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke yang tadinya cemberut menjadi tersenyum lagi.

"hei, tadi mukanya cemberut sekarang tersenyum ! apa Sasuke salah obat" gumam Sakura memegang pipi Sasuke. Sasuke terpaku ketika tangan Sakura memegang pipinya, "Sakura, aku sedang menyetir ! bisa kau lepas tanganmu dari mukaku !" ucap Sasuke memaksa.

Sakura perlahan menjauhkan tangannya dari muka Sasuke, hening tanpa berkata apapun dari mulut mereka berdua. Hingga Sasuke berhenti di suatu tempat, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk merasakan dadanya. Sakura kaget degupan jantung Sasuke sangat kencang, Sakura tersenyum simpul dan

"Sasuke, apa kau merasakan sesuatu ?" Tanya Sakura

"Sakura, apa yang ku rasakan sekarang adalah kamu" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam mendengar itu, dia tak tahu memasang ekspresi apa dengan Sasuke . senang, bahagia atau apalah !, dia hanya diam.

Hari menjelang sore, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke sebuah pantai tak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti. Sakura tak tahu dia sedang dibawa kemana dia hanya tersenyum bahagia mengingat perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Langkah mereka terhenti, Sasuke memandang muka merona Sakura yang diam dengan senyum liciknya Sasuke membalikkan badannya hingga mereka berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Sasuke, jarak kita terlalu dekat" Sakura tersipu malu.

Tanpa menanggapi perkataan Sakura, Sasuke tiba-tiba membekap mulut Sakura dengan kecupan singkat. Sakura berblushing ria ditengah pemandangan pantai dia mendapat First Kiss dengan Uchiha Muda sekaligus ketua Five Boys. Mereka menikmatinya tanpa mereka sadari waktu terus berjalan hingga menjelang malam.

Mereka pun melepas kecupan singkat yang di bilang bukan singkat tapi penuh arti, hingga angin menusuk kulit mereka, Sakura menggigil kedinginan. Refleks Sasuke melepas jaketnya dan dipakaikan ke Sakura.

"Sakura, aku tak membiarkanmu jatuh di tangan orang lain !" Sasuke mengajak sakura untuk pulang karena hari sudah malam.

"Sasuke, aku takut di rumah sendirian !" Sakura memeluk tubuh kekar Sasuke, Sasuke mencoba melepas pelukan Sakura. Semakin Sasuke mencoba melepas semakin kuat Sakura memeluknya.

"Sakura, kalau kau takut biar saya saja yang menemanimu " ucap Sasuke meruntuhkan pelukan Sakura

"benarkah Sasuke ! terima kasih. Ayo kita pulang " ajak Sakura yang dengan cepat masuk ke mobil.

Sasuke pun juga masuk ke dalam mobil setelah Sakura, "Sakura, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja !" ucap Sasuke jail, " huu, Sasuke !" gumam Sakura kesal.

"Nah,.. cembe~" ucapan Sasuke terpotong mendengar Hp-nya berbunyi Tut..tut..tut

Halo, Dobe" ucap Naruto

Haloo juga temee. Kenapa menelponku malam-malam !" Tanya Sasuke.

Kenapa kau belum mengembalikan mobilku ini kan sudah malam" ucap Naruto lagi

Maaf Naruto , bisa kau membawa mobilku ke sini !" ucap Sasuke

Memang kau ada di mana ?" Tanya Naruto

Aku ada di pantai bersama Sakura " jawab Sasuke.

Oh !. baiklah aku segera ke sana 5 menit lagi" ucap Naruto

Sasuke terkejut mendengar itu, hal tak mungkin rumahnya kan ditempuh 15 menit. Sasuke pun merasa ada yang ganjil dengan temannya satu ini.

"Hoii, Naruto ! kau ada di mana sebernanya" Tanya Sasuke licik

Merasa Sasuke sudah mulai curiga, Naruto pun mendekat ke mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke.

Sasuke, aku ada di belakang mu !" Naruto dengan seringai liciknya.

Di mana ?" Sasukepun keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru mendekatkan langkahnya di belakang Sasuke.

Dhuarr.. Sasuke terkejut melihat teman-temannya mengerjainya

"NARUTOOO, kauu ini !" marah Sasuke dengan mata dinginnya.

"ya, dikerjain marah !. Sasuke.. Sasuke kau lucu ya " ucap Sai tersenyum.

Sakura pun keluar dari mobil dan melihat raut wajah Sasuke terkejut, Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Sasuke, kau ini lucu ya !" Sakura mendekatkan langkah kakinya

Shikamaru ,Sai dan Naruto tertawa juga dengan terbahak-bahak

"kalian ini ! membuatku malu saja" ucap Sasuke mendengus kesal

"Sasuke, bisa kita pulang ke rumahku!" ucap Sakura

Teman-temannya bingung dengan perkataan itu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Naruto.. Shikamaru .. Sai bisa kau juga menemaniku juga ! " ajak Sasuke dengan deathglarenya

Mereka pun takut dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya Sasuke, Sakura pun bingung dengan tingkah temannya tadi.

"Sasuke, kau buat mereka jadi takut kepadamu !" Tanya Sakura

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Di kejauhan Sasori mengikuti mereka dari belakang. "Sasuke, kau se enaknya merebut dia ! akan ku tarik dia ke pangkuanku !" Sasori menyeringai licik.

Di rumah Sakura *_*

"wahh, Sakura ini rumahmu sendiri.. besarnya ! oh ya kau tinggal sendiri ?" Tanya Naruto.

"iya, orang tuaku di Amerika.. jadi sekarang aku ditinggal sendiri hiks hiks" Sakura mulai meneteskan air mata. Sasuke refleks menghapus air mata Sakura dengn usapan tangannya.

"Sakura, kau jangan bersedih. Di sini masih ada kami kok " hibur Sai

Sakura pun tersenyum mendengar kata itu dari temannya, Shikamaru merasakan ada hal yang aneh di rumah ini padahal di rumah ini hanya tinggal Sakura seorang, diapun mendapat firasat buruk adanya orang lain selain mereka.

"hei, Shikamaru, kenapa mukamu terlihat kacau " Tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru.

"hh, tid- tidak Sasuke ! mungkinn hanya kecapekan " ucap Shikamaru berbohong.

"iya, kau ini !. anak yang paling cerdas di sekolah kita, makanya jangan berhadapan dengan soal terus" ledek Naruto.

"mungkin saja kau benar~~" ucap Shikamaru, dia pun merasakan aura seseorang di rumah Sakura.. " kau mau apa sekarang ?" gumam Shikamaru dalam hati.

Sakura membuat pesta kecil-kecilan dengan Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sai. Mereka terlihat bahagia sampai waktu terus berjalan sampai jam 22.00 malam.

"huaaam, akuu ngantukk niee" ucap Sakura mengucek matanya.

"ya udah Sakura chan.. tidurlah !" ucap Naruto

"ta-tapi kalian " Tanya Sakura terpotong, " Sakura kami akan menjaga rumah ini ! kita kan teman." Ucap Sai.

Sakurapun lega dengan pernyataan itu, dan ia masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa mereka sadari Sasori sudah ada di kamar Sakura.

Mereka pun tertidur pulas, dengan pesta yang mereka buat. Waktu tengah malam . .

Sasori pun menjalankan aksinya , Sasori pun membekap mulut Sakura dengan bius yang diselipkan di saputangan Sasori, Sakura tak sadarkan diri dan dia di bawa ke dalam mobil Sasori.

Dengan seringai liciknya, "Sakura, sekarang ada ditanganku ! ku buat kau menyesal.. SASUKEE"

Keesokann paginya, Sasuke mendapat mimpi buruk

"_Sasuke tolong akuu !. SASUKE TOLONG AKUU!"_

Sasuke pun terbangun dan berlari ke kamar Sakura. Dia terkejut tak melihat Sakura ada di tempat tidur, Sasuke melihat ada sepucuk surat ancaman

_Untuk temanku Sasuke _

_Ternyata seorang Uchiha lengah dengan kehadiranku tadi malam !_

_Aku telah mengambil bagian darimu yang kau rebut dariku !_

_Aku takkan melepasnya ! kepada siapapun termasuk kau SASUKE_

_Akan kau ku buat menyesal .. !_

_From Sasori Red sand_

Sasuke terkejut membaca surat ini dan melihat foto yang diselipkan di surat Sasori..

Hati Sasuke membakar mendidih melihat foto gadis yang dia sukainya bersama pria lain. Foto pertama Sasori membekap mulut Sakura dengan mulutnya, Foto Kedua , Sakura dengan baju terobek-robek, foto ketiga yang paling panas Sakura dalam keadaan ditutupi selimut tengah tiduri oleh Sasori.. DIPELUKK DARI DEPAN..

Prangg ! gelas di meja pecah, temannya terbangun mendegar suara pecagan gelas itu dan menuju kamar Sakura.

Alangkah terkejutnya, melihat Sasuke menghempaskan badannya dinding dengan memegang foto yang di kirim dari Sasori.

"hoii Sasuke !" Tanya Naruto cemas. Shikamaru melihat foto yang dipegang oleh Sasuke, alangkah terkejutnya Shikamaru melihat temannya Sasori tega berbuat dengan Sakura seperti itu.

Sasuke lemas. . marah . . benci. . kesal perasaan bercampur aduk. Naruto mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke dari kemarahannya.

Sai melihat sepucuk surat di tengah pecahan gelas, dan membacanya. Kaget ! Sai tak berpikir kalau tujun Sasori hanyalah mendapat Sakura itu saja !. Sai mencoba menghubungi nomor Kiba.

Tut..tut..

"halo, Sai. Ada perlu apa ?" Tanya kiba

"aku membutuhkanmu sekarang ! kau kesini sekarang juga, ada hal gawat" jawab Sai

"tentang Sasori bukann " Tanya Kiba lagi.

"iya,. Sekarang kau ke rumah Sakura !. Sasuke shock sekarang" tutup Sai.

Sai menutup pembicaraan dengan Kiba, dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Sai, kau tadi bicara dengan siapa ?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Kiba, kawan kita kok !" jawabnya simpel

" memang ada hubungan apa dengan masalah ini " Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

" Sasori adalah buronan . ." jawab Sai simpel.

"bu-buronan katamu ! kenapa bisa masuk ke sekolah kita" ucap Shikamaru

"aku tak tahu tentang hal itu ! yang jelas tujuan awalnya untuk menghancurkan kita terutama Sasuke ketua kita !" ucap Sai tegas.

"ke-kenapa ! Sakura chan yang dia culik " Tanya Naruto.

"Sakura adalah calon tunangan dari Sasori, tapi Sakura menolak di tunangkan dan memutuskan hubungan dengan Sasori. Sasori tak terima dengan perlakuan itu, dia pun mencari Sakura di manapun berada. Dan.. akhirnya dia temukan di sini !" jawab Sai panjang lebar.

Sasuke mendengar itu hanya memikirkan Sakura .. di mana dan di mana..

"Sai, kau dari mana informasi ini !" Tanya Sasuke

"aku kakak angkat Sakura, jadi tahu tentang hal ini ! kumohon kau lindungi adikku.~" ucap Sai memohon.

"baik, aku memenu~" ucapan Sasuke terpotong dengan kehadiran Kiba di hadapan mereka..

"maaf, menganggu kalian. Aku akan membantu kalian ! " ucap Kiba.

"tak apa kok Kiba ! kau anggota kami sekarang " ajak Sasuke.

"Sasori itu pengkhianat sekarang ! jadi kita harus menangkap dia" ucap Kiba dengan berapi-api.

Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto, dan Sasuke menepuk tangannya, "Kiba, ayoo satukan misi kita " ajak Naruto.

"hh, iy-iya.." Kiba pun menghampiri teman-temannya. Mereka menepuk tangan mereka menandakan ada misi yang harus di selesaikan sekarang juga .

"Sakura, tunggu akuu" gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

*_* di kediaman Sasori,.

Sakura terbangun dari pingsannya, alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat tubuhnya hanya dibalut selimut dan dia tertidur di kamar Sasori.

"Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi denganku ! aku telah mengotori badanku tidakkkk " teriak Sakura dalam hati.

Sasori baru dari kamar mandi melihat gadis miliknya terbangun , dia pun mendekat langkahnya ..

Sakura tercengo dan menampar muka Sasori dengan keras " Sasori, sudah kubilang kan ! aku tak mau denganmu. Aku telah menemukan cintaku selama ini.. kau telah merebut tubuhku dengan paksa. Aku ingin tubuh ini hanya dengan orang yang ku cintai " marah Sakura.

"hei, Sakura. Itulah yang ku inginkan ! dan aku akan memaksamu untuk menikah denganku supaya kekayaan orang tuamu menjadi miliku" ucap Sasori.

Plakkk tamparan mendarat di muka Sasori kembali, "kauu jahatt Sasori !. kau jahatt ! aku tak sudi menikah denganmu !" marah Sakura.

"bukannya Sasuke orang yang kau cintaii" ucapan Sasori sukses membuat emosi Sakura memanas.

"diamm kauu ! brengsekk" ucap Sakura dengan emosi memuncak.

"kau tak kan lari dariku ! karena kau sudah menjadi gadisku. Sangat menyenangkan bukann !" seringai Sasori.

"kau memperkosaku !. tidakkk" jerit Sakura. "SASUKE TOLONG AKUUU " jerit Sakura dalam hati.

Degg, jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan cepat. Perasaan buruk menyelimuti pikiran Sasuke, Sasuke menyetir kacau.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa-apa " cemas Sai.

"tak apa-apa kok" jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram dalam hati, "SASORI, KAU AKAN KKU BUAT MATII SEKARANG JUGA"

Bersambung~~~

Akhirnya selesai juga chap kedua, akan aku usahain update tiap minggu.. okeeeeeee

Sakura : hueee, Sasuke aku di perkosa Sasori ! *peluk Sasuke*

Sasuke : SASORI, kau dimana ? *ngeluarin mata sharingan*

Sasori : aku di sini Sasuke ! kembalikan Sakura denganku !

Sasuke : tak akann ! *mengerat pelukan Sakura*

Sasori : dia itu tunanganku !

Sai : kapan-kapannya kau bertunangan Sasori ! dia menolakmu *datang tanpa hawa kehadiran*

Sakura : Kakak ! *memeluk Sai*

Sasuke : *menyerang Sasori tiba-tiba*

Sasori : SASUKE !

Author : nahh mulai nie suasana memanas !

Shikamaru : biarlah, mereka !

Author : memang kenapa Shikamaru ?

Shikamaru : ini kan masalah mereka berdua ! aku tak mau repot.

Naruto : ini juga masalah kita !

Shikamaru : bukannn

Naruto : iyaaaa

Author : gomenn, semua pemain lagi suasana memanas. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnta

**DEATHBERRY MINAM KITAGAMI**

**MOHON REVIEWNYA !**


	3. akan Ku jaga dari siapapun !

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Pairing : SasuXSaku,SakuraXSasori

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

You Must Be My Girlfriend !

Degg, jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan cepat. Perasaan buruk menyelimuti pikiran Sasuke, Sasuke menyetir kacau.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa-apa " cemas Sai.

"tak apa-apa kok" jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram dalam hati, "SASORI, KAU AKAN KKU BUAT MATII SEKARANG JUGA"

Di kediaman Sasori, Sakura hanya meringis dalam hati di tempat tidur Sasori, Sakura berharap Sasuke dan temannya bisa menolong dari penjara yang dibuat Sasori. "hiks.. hiks apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi terhadapku,Sasori ?" Ringis Sakura.

Brukk , setumpuk undangan di lempar oleh Sasori di tempat tidur. "Sakura, kau tak beranjak dari tidurmu . aku tak menyentuhmu kok ! dalam foto yang kukirim tersebut ke Sasuke hanya untuk memanasinya saja !" seringai Sasori. "terus ini Apa ?" Tanya Sakura kesal.

"iini..undangan pernikahan kita " jawab Sasori yang membuat hati sakura terkejut. "Sasori, aku tak mau menikah denganmu " Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur dan tanpa basa basi Sakura menampar muka Sasori hingga Sasori terjatuh ke lantai.

"kalau begitu maumu ! keluargamu telah menyetujuinya karena .." Perkataan Sasori terputus " apa yang kau lakukan dengan keluargaku ! kau menyekapnya yak an !" Sakura membuang undangan tersebut keluar dan dia pun berlari keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Grepp, tangan Sasori menahan Sakura pergi "Sakura, aku takkan melepaskanmu ! jika kau melawan keluargamu akan menerima akibatnya " ancam Sasori. Sakura tak tahan mendengar jika keluarganya di sebut, dia ambruk dan terpaksa menuruti kemauan Sasori.

Sasori tak menyia-yiakan kesempatan itu, dia menarik Sakura dan di peluk erat. Kemudian Sasori memaksa Sakura berhadapan dengannya dan tanpa aba-aba mulut Sakura di bekap oleh mulut Sasori.

Sakura tak memberontak, dia hanya menangis dalam hati dan mengumam dalam hati " Tolong aku, Sasuke .. Teman-teman. ".

Tut..Tut Handphone Sasuke berbunyi, Sasuke meminta Sai untuk memasang headset ke telinganya yang telah di sambung hanphone milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke, berita buruk !" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dalam handphonenya

"ada apa ? berita buruk apa !" Tanya Sasuke.

"aku mendapat sms undangan dari Sasori. " Jawab Naruto

"Naruto ! aapa isi dari sms itu." Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

" tak bisa membacanya !" ucap Naruto.

"bisa kau kirimkan SMS itu ke handphone Sai !" perintah Sasuke.

"baiklah, Sasuke" tutup Naruto.

5 menit setelah pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto, Handphone Sai berbunyi, Sai membuka SMS itu dan membacanya

_From : Naruto Uzumaki_

_Received : 16:02:30, 23-06-2010 _

_Undangan Pernikahan_

_Sasori Red Sand_

_Dengan _

_Haruno Sakura_

_Dilaksanakan hari ini,jam 17.30 WIB._

_*kalian tak akan kubiarkan masuk ke pesta ku !"_

Sai terkejut membaca SMS tersebut , hal itu membuat Sasuke bingung dan meminta Handphone Sai. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan membacanya, dan hati Sasuke semakin membakar " Sai, aku akan menyelamatkan adikmu ! tolong hubungi Shikamaru,Naruto dan juga Kiba untuk lebih cepat ke rumah bajingan itu ! kita nanti menyusul" perintah Sasuke.

Sai pun menghubungi Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba untuk duluan ke lokasi tersebut, Sasuke berbalik arah rumah belakang Sasori. "Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan ini !" Tanya Sai penasaran. "Sai, aku hanya menjebak Sasori ! Biar Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba melihat situasi di sana" jawab Sasuke datar.

*_* Di kediaman Sasori .

Upacara pernikahannya digelar, Sasori berbalut pakaian Tuxedo hitam putih dan Sakuura bergaunkan putih berkilauan. "Sakura, ayo kita kebawah. Tamu undangan sudah menunggu kita " seringai Sasori. "bai-baik" jawab Sakura simpel. Mereka pun kebawah menghadap pendeta di sana.

Di kerumunan tamu tersebut, ada Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru mengintai mereka, Sasuke dan Sai juga di kerumunan tamu yang paling depan. Sasori dan Sakura melenggangkan kaki ke hadapan pendeta.

Sai menggeram dengan apa yang diperbuat Sasori dengan adiknya, Sasuke hanya bersikap santai menunggu rencananya berjalan "hmm, Sasori lihat kau juga merasakan akibatnya jika kau menyakiti Sakura" gumam dalam hati.

Ucapan pendeta ikrar sehidup semati dibacakan dan di tiru oleh keduanya, Sakura hanya membisu tak mengucapkannya. Dan Sakura merasakan mereka ada di pesta ini. "Nona Sakura giliran anda mengucapkan ikrarnya" perintah pendeta. Ketika Sakura mengucapkan satu kalimat, Sasuke muncul tiba-tiba dan berkata "aku tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini !". Sasori kaget munculnya Sasuke di hadapannya. "Sasuke, kau bisa masuk !" geram Sasori.

"Sasori, kau meremehkan Uchiha Sasuke. Kami telah membereskan semuannya iya kan teman-teman " ucap Sasuke.

"iya, Sasuke" ucap Kiba, Shikamaru, Said an Naruto bersamaan.

Sakura bahagia melihat teman-temannya menolongnya. Sasori kemudian memanggil anak buahnya untuk menghabisi Sasuke dan temannya. Hiat Hiat Cha anak buah Sasori kalah telak di tangan mereka.

Semua tamu terbengong dan keluar dari upacara tersebut, hening suasana di rumah Sasori. Kemudian Sasuke menarik dengan cepat Sakura dari tangan Sasori, "Sasori, kau tahu aku takkan membiarkanmu hidup sekarang !. Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru ,dan Kiba jaga Sakura dan jangan ganggu kami !" perintah Sasuke membuat Sai dan temannya membawa Sakura keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"kakak, apa Sasuke baik-baik saja !" cemas Sakura.

"tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja !. oh ya bajingan itu melakukan apa padamu !" Tanya Sai

"itu..' ucap Sakura terdiam.

"Sai, jangan paksa Sakura chan ! mungkin dia masih shock" potong Naruto.

(_)

Di ruangan tersebut, perkelahian antara Sasuke dan Sasori berlangsung sengit tak ada yang mau kalah dalam penyerangan. Ruangan itu menjadi saksi bisu dari perkelahian mereka, tapi Sasori lengah itu kesempatan Sasuke menyerang hingga babak belur.

Krakk tulang Sasori patah di tekan dengan tangan Sasuke dan diapun menyeringai " Kau ku beri kesempatan hidup. Tapi jika kau macam-macam lagi akan ku buat tak bergerak lagi". Sasuke pun meninggalkan Sasori tergeletak meringis kesakitan "SASUKE, lihat saja nanti " ucap Sasori.

Sasuke pun menyusul temannya yang sudah masuk ke mobil, sengaja Sai menyuruh Sakura di jok depan dan Sai di belakang. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

"Sakura, kau tak diapa-apakan dengan Sasori kan" Tanya Sasuke

"Sasukee, aku tak tahu apa ini membuat marah denganku. Dia telah.." ucap Sakura terpotong.

"telah apa Sakura ?' Tanya Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura

"dia telah mengambil ciuman dariku.. hiks..hiks" jawab Sakura meneteskan air mata.

Sai mencoba menenangkan Sakura, dengan berkata "Sakura di sini ada teman-temanmu dan juga kakak jadi jangan takut ya !" Sai tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan Sakura tersenyum, itu membuat Sasuke tenang melihat senyuman Sakura terlihat di depannya.

Sasuke mengisyaratkan Sai untuk turun dan masuk ke dalam mobil Shikamaru, Sai tahu apa yang akan di lakukan dengan Sasuke. " jangan diapa-apakan adikku ya, Sasuke !" ucap Sai. " baiklah kakak" seringai Sasuke. Sai meninggakan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua dalam mobil.

(_) di dalam mobil Shikamaru.

"apa tak apa-apa Sakura berada di mobil Sasuke" Tanya Kiba

"ya, tak apa-apa" jawab Sai simpel.

"ayo, kita bersenang-senang di games loft" ajak Naruto.

" siapa takut ?" seringai Shikamaru memajukan mobilnya dan meninggalkan mobil Sasuke di sana.

Sasuke pun juga mengencangkan kecepatan mobilnya ke sebuah taman, Sakura hanya terdiam dan tersenyum bahagia. Entah apa yang di rencanakan Sasuke kepadanya yang penting dia bisa selamat dari jeratan Sasori.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan menarik tangan Sakura dengan lembut untuk keluar dari mobilnya. " Sasuke apa yang kita lakukan disini ?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan mengecup dahi Sakura, Sasuke pun berkata " Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku ?" ucap Sasuke lembut.

Tanpa aba-aba, "ya, aku menerimanya" Sakura tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, "Sakura terima kasih. Aku akan menjagamu !" ucap Sasuke, mereka dibalut kebahagian tiada tara hingga membuat mereka terbang ke angkasa dalam mimpi mereka.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke Games loft tempat teman-temannya berkumpul sekarang ini. "Sakura, ayoo kita ke game loft " ajak Sasuke. " Sasuke,memangnya game loft itu punyamu ya !" Tanya Sakura penasaran. "iya, mereka menunggu kita sekarang " jawab Sasuke.

Mereka pun ke Game loft milik perusahaan Uchiha yang diserahkan kepada Sasuke untuk mengelolanya. 14 menit kemudian, mereka menemui teman-temannya yang sejak tadi bermain games. " hoi, Dobe jangan keterusan mainnya" ucap Sasuke mengejutkan Naruto.

"Temee, kita tadi baru menghajar Sasori !. pegel semua badanku " ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke, ayo kita adu games, yang kalah harus traktir mie ramen" ajak Kiba

"Hn, siapa takut ?" Sasuke beranjak ke tempat Kiba untuk adu saingan games, Sakura duduk di samping Shikamaru dan Sai. " kalian tak ikut main ?" Tanya Sakura. " lagi malas Sakura, oh ya kamu di ajak kemana tadi ?" Tanya Sai.

"tadi, aku di tembak oleh Sasuke" Sakura tersenyum sendiri. Sai hanya diam dan mengetahui apa yang dilakukan temannya tersebut "Sasuke, Sasuke, kau ini !" ucap Sai dalam hati.

"yeii, akuu menang Kiba !" seringai Sasuke.

"ha ?, aku tak percaya kau bisa memainkannya padahal kamu banyak pekerjaan" keluh Kiba.

"itulah aku, hehe " ucap Sasuke.

"Kiba, kau harus traktir mie ramen donk besok !" ucap Naruto

"NARUTO ! kalau mau mie ramen, ayo tanding dulu !" ajak Kiba

""hehehe, baiklah kalau begitu !" ucap Naruto.

Handphone Sakura Berbunyi, dia pun membaca SMS yang ia dapat ::

_From : Ibu Tsunade_

_Received : 19.46 WIB _

_Sakura Haruno_

_Beritahukan kepada mereka. Bahwa besok ulangan matematika, ibu sengaja mempercepat karena hari senin ibu ada urusan penting. Sebarkann_

Setelah membaca tersebut Sakura mengforwad SMS tersebut. DanTiba-tiba Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto dan Kiba, "Sakura chan, apa yang kau lakukan kepada kami ?" ucap naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Naruto dan Kiba besok kita ulangan kan !" seringai Sakura.

"oh ya ! besok ulangan bu Tsunade. Gawaaat" Kiba ketakutan.

"kau tahu darimana Sakura ?" Tanya Sai.

"tadi bu Tsunade SMS denganku, kakak. " jawab Sakura.

"Kapan SMS nya itu kok kami tak dapat ya " Tanya Sai menggaruk kepala tak datar.

"khan saya anak kesayangan bu Tsunade ! jadi di kasih tau deh" jawab Sakura

"yaaaaa,..enakkk donkk" ujar Naruto

"ayoo, kita belajar sama-sama" ajak Shikamaru datar

"hei tak biasanya kau !" ucap Sasuke.

"memang kenapa ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"tidak kok !" potong Sasuke.

Mereka pun belajar bersama-sama, dengan canda tawa Naruto membuat mereka tak jenuh. Sesekali Kiba juga berlelucon.

"Tahu atau Tidak, yang namanya Naruto itu pencontekk !" celetuk Kiba.

"kau tauu dari mana ?" kesal Naruto.

"ya dari mana-mana " jawab tak jelas dari mulut Kiba hingga jitakan dari Naruto sukses membuat Kiba terjatuh.

Hahaha,. Mereka pun tertawa melihat aksi keduanya seperti kakak beradik,

"Shikamaru, kau tahu soal ini ?" Tanya Sasuke

"itu, bukannya sudah dijelaskan oleh bu Tsunade " jawab Shikamaru.

"hn, iya ya aku lupa " Sasuke tersipu malu.

"tumben Uchiha muda lupa " Tanya Sai

"harap maklumlah kerjaan ku ini berat" jawan Sasuke.

"kawan-kawan sekarang jam berapa sih ?" Tanya Sakura.

Mereka pun melihat jam tangannya, kaget sekarang jam tangannya menunjukkan angka 23.00 WIB. " Sasuke, jam berapa sekarang ?" Tanya Sakura. "Sa-sakura sekarang jam 23.00 WIB" jawab Sasuke.

"N-Nani ? besok harus datang pagii" teriak Sakura.

"teman-teman, ayo kita tidurr !" ajak Sasuke.

"TIDUURRRRR !" ucap mereka bersamaan.

-8_8-

Maaf ya Chapternya kependekan dan jelek *plak*. Lagi banyak tugas ini jadi pikiran kacau deh *nunduk tiga kali*

Author : capekkk~~

Sakura : Author tak apa-apa kan ! *cemas*

Author : tidak kok ! Cuma pegel aja .

Sai : Sakura ! *datang tiba-tiba*

Sakura : kakak !

Sai : aku tahu kok kamu di tembak Sasuke jadi pacarnya kan !

Sakura : *BLUSHING* ah kakak jadi malu nie !

Sasuke : *datang tanpa hawa kehadiran*

Sai : Sasuke, kau harus menjaga adikku !

Sasuke : Memang kenapa ?

Naruto : udahlah Temee !

Sasuke : jiaaah Dobe !

Shikamaru : kira-kira besok dapat nilai berapa ?

Naruto : sudahlah Shikamaru ! pasti kamu dapat besar kok !

Kiba : kalau kamu ?

Sasuke : tentu saja Dobe dapat nilai bawah

Naruto : ooh, begituu temee, kita adu siapa yang terbaik di antara kita !

Sasuke : siapa takut ?

Sakura : kalian ini apa-apaan sie !

Shikamaru : tak usah di hiraukan Sakura !. mereka memang seperti itu.

Author : pusinnggg *megang sapu*

Sakura : tuh kann ! authornya ngamukk.

Author : NARUTOO… SASUKEE.. !. BISA TIDAK DIAM SEDIKIT.!

Sasuke : bukannya bukan aku saja yang ribut !

Author : iya juga sie *berhenti*

Semua : *ngacirrr keluar*

Author : *nyusul mereka* awas kaliaannn !

**JAWABAN REVIEW DARI KALIAN**

**Fidy Discrimination Hhe**

** Thanks atas sarannya ! . memang author yang satu ini masih pemula *plak*. Aku kan masih belajar. Hehehe *seringai Sasuke***

**Just Ana**

** iyalah saya bikin adegan kejar-kejaran biar seruu !. Sasori bejat memang bener ! *dikejar Sasori FC*. Tuh sudah ku Update ! _WulaN_**

**Aurellia Uchiha**

** Arigatou san atas reviewnya. Jika masih ada kekurangan tolong yang mana kekurangannya, harap maklum setiap manusia pasti ada kekurangan. Terutama saya yang memiliki kekurangan dalam penulisannya hehehe. Wulan**

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi**

** Sekuell yang kayak gimana ?. tolong perjelas dengan singkat ya biar author ini ngerti *plak***

**Thia2rh**

** nggak di perkosa kok !. Sengaja aja Sasori membuat emosi Sasuke memuncak ! tuh Udah ku Update fic nya ****

**Mysticahime**

** Lam Kenal juga. ! Thanks atas saran yang anda berikan hahaha *seringai lagi*. Akan kucoba saran yang anda berikan. WuLan _**

**Hanachi Mya-chan**

** yang mana typo nya tolong donkk letaknya dimana ? *Puppy eyes*. Udah ku Update tuhh **

**DEATHBERRY MINAM KITAGAMI**


	4. Persahabatan di ujung tanduk oleh Cinta

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Pairing : SasuXSaku,SakuraXSasori, ShikaxIno,NaruxHina

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Love In Five Boys ! BestFriends

Minna-san, Minam sekarang ganti judul ficnya jadi Love In Five Boys. Karena ada adegan seru di sana perebutan pacar dan harga diri sahabat., teruss di sini yang berperan dalam chapter ini adalah Shikamaru dan Ino. Why ? because they fall in love, mereka tak tahu kalau mereka jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Tapi juga ada seseorang yang menyukai yamanaka ino,

Teman-temannya akan membantunya, Wait See and Reads That Fic !

~*..*~

Di sekolah, Sasuke dan kawannya Five Boys datang tepat waktu untuk menghadapi ulangan matematika Ibu Tsunade, Begitu juga Sakura,Ino dan Hinata yang terburu-buru ke kelas.

"Pagi bener kita !" keluh Naruto ngos-ngosan.

"Dobe, jangan saja kita bangun kesiangan !" ucap Sasuke menyandarkan diri ke tembok.

DI lain pihak, Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino lari terbirit-birit dan mereka ~~

Brukk, Mereka terpleset dan meluncur ke arah Five Boys Gank,

Sasuke sigap menangkap Sakura ke tubuhnya, Hinata jatuh di pelukan Naruto dan Ino . .

"Fiuuh, untung saja lah kit" Shikamaru tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena Ino menabraknya dari belakang, secara refleks Shikamaru menangkap tubuh Ino ke tubuhnya.

One..two..three terbengong melihat adegan itu pagi-pagi,dan Sai terkejut dengan menggeram ingin melakukan apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru dengan Ino. Sasuke sekilas melihat ekspresi Sai yang aneh "Sai,kau suka ya dengan Ino"gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"enn, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura lembut, Sasuke mengerti permintaan Sakura untuk melepas pelukannya. Naruto dan Hinata membeku di atas lantai. Sasuke dan Sakura mengejutkan mereka yang menatap kebingungan.

"hoi,dobe. Sampai kapan kalian seperti itu !" kejut Sasuke.

"Hinata, " panggil Sakura.

Mereka refleks melepas pelukan tersebut, dengan semburat merah diwajah mereka. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil "Naruto, kau ini lucu ya !" gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"N-Nani ?. temee, kau ini mengejutkan akuu " kesal Naruto melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Sasuke. Grepp tangan Naruto di tahan Sasuke. " I'm just Kidding and I'm not bullying you and Hinata again !" seringai Sasuke.

"ehh~~" Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke kelas dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Beberapa langkah, Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

"Sasuke. " ucap Sakura.

"Hn ?. Ngapa !" jawab Sasuke datar.

"ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru dan Ino kita biarin aja !" lanjut Sakura.

"Sakura, biarin aja !. nanti mereka sadar sendiri dalam hitungan waktu 10 detik" jawab Sasuke.

Benar perkataan Sasuke, mereka refleks melepas pelukan itu dengan semburat merah di wajahnya bahkan lebih merah dibandingkan dengan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang kan ! " ucap Sasuke tersenyum dengan memegang tangan Sakura untuk masuk ke kelas.

Shikamaru dan Ino malu dihadapan teman-temannya, dag..dig..dug jantung mereka berdetak kencang. Mereka ngacir ke kelas dengan tergesa-gesa.

"hoii, kawann !. " panggil Shikamaru. Mereka pun menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan Ino, dengan tersenyum kecil tersungging di wajah teman-temannya. Kecuali Sai yang tersenyum terpaksa..

"Sakura, kamu dengan Sasuke kok biasa aja !" celetuk Ino tiba-tiba.

"hnn, iyalah mereka kan pacaran !" jawab Sai. Blushh semburat kecil di wajah Sakura sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengucap " ya, kami pacaran".

"Inoo, kamu tuh lucu ya ! dengan Shikamaru. Nanti kamu tak konsentrasi lagi !" celetuk Sakura.

"ya,, Sakura ! ganti topic ke akuu" kesal Ino ingin mengejar Sakura yang menantangnya.

"Sakura !" ucap Ino dengan langkah kaki seribunya tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti.

"heii, siapa yang menghentikan aku ?" Ucap Ino memaksa seseorang yang memegang tangannya untuk melepas tangannya.

"ha' Shikamaru kenapa tanganku refleks memegang tangannya" gumam Shikamaru dalam hati.

Sasuke menyeringai, Sakura,Hinata,dan Naruto tersenyum kecil. Kiba menceletuk "Shika, sampai kapan kau memegang tangan Ino !"

Ino pun bergerak pelan wajahnya ke belakang, "N-Nani ?", Sakura berhasil mengerjai Ino dengan Shikamaru.

"SAKURA !" marah Ino.

"Bisa diam tidak !" ucap Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, Shikamaru ! lepaskan akuu" paksa Ino,

"tidakk !" ucap Shikamaru tak mau kalah.

"Shikamaru, ayolah ! malu di lihat orang" ucap Ino lagi.

" biarinnn" jawab Shikamaru membuat anggota Five Boys beserta Sakura dan Hinata pun hanya terbengong dengan segera duduk di bangku mereka.

Mereka hanya terbengong menonton adegan perkelahian mulut Ino dan Shikamaru hingga teman-teman lainnya datang.

~~teng. Teng bel berbunyi masuk. Shikamaru menghentikan perkelahian itu dan duduk di bangku nya, begitu juga dengan Ino dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Ino, kau tidak apa apa !" Tanya kiba.

"ti-tidak Kiba !" jawab Ino.

Ibu Tsunade masuk ke kelas dengan keheningan suasana kelas tersebut. tanpa aba-aba, ibu Tsunade memberi soal-soal kepada mereka.

Mereka pun tenang mengerjakan soal –soal yang terbilang rumit bagi mereka akan tetapi dapat mereka lewati. Shikamaru seperti biasa keluar duluan sekali, akan tetapi yang membuat Sasuke dan teman-temannya ingin mengumpulkan kertas itu terhenti langkahnya karena Ino keluar mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang.

"hei, Sasuke. Apa kau tidak menyadari perilaku aneh dari mereka ?" bisik Naruto.

"kalau iya, kenapa ?" Tanya balik Sasuke.

"sudahlah, Naruto ! kita bahas di luar ruangan saja." Ajak Sakura.

"eh, iyaa" ucap Naruto.

Mereka pun mengikuti tingkah laku Shikamaru dan Ino dari belakang, Sai dan Kiba tidak mengikuti mata-mata tersebut di sebabkan mereka dipanggil kepala sekolah. Maka tinggal Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura dan Hinata yang mengikutinya.

Shikamaru POV

Aneh, sungguh aneh ! aku tadi kok refleks menangkap tubuhnya dan satu lagi ketika dia ingin mengejar Sakura. Tapi aku menahannya apa suatu kebetulan ataukah akuuu ?. sepertinya teman-temanku menaruh hal yang aneh terhadapku saat ini, mungkin mereka akan mencari tahu apa penyebabnya. Dan kenapa Ino mengikutiku ?, apa dia marah padaku ?.

End~Shikamaru POV

Shikamaru berhenti di loteng sekolah yang jarang di kunjungi oleh siswa di sekolah tersebut. Shikamaru pun berbaring di lantai loteng sekolah, dan Ino mengikuti dari belakang dengan perasaan dag dig dug. Ino perlahan mendekati Shikamaru,

Satu..dua..tiga, Ino mengejutkan Shikamaru dan refleks Shikamaru bangkit alhasil tubuh Ino menghadap tubuhnya. Dan dengan semburat merah di wajah mereka, mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak 2 cm lagi.

"N-nani ? apa yang ku lakukan tadi !" cemas Ino dalam hati.

"Ino, kau ini lucu ya !. mukamu merah tuhh !" celetuk Shikamaru.

"kau juga tuhh !" lanjut Ino keringat dingin.

Shikamaru memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut, "kau ini merepotkan saja sih !" ucap Shikamaru dengan seringainya.

"aku mere" perkataan Ino tak dapat dilanjutkan lagi karena mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh mulut Shikamaru.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian mereka melepaskan kecupan tersebut, "kyaaaa, SSHIKAMARUU !, kau telah mengambil first kiss ku !" teriak Ino. "ha' ! sepertinya aku juga sepertimu !" ucap Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru !" ucap Sasuke datang tanpa hawa kehadiran.

"S-A-S-U-K-E" kaget Shikamaru.

"hebat kau Shikamaru !. ternyata kau bisa menyukai orang lain !" celetuk Naruto.

"N-Nani ?" kejut Ino.

Inopun kabur dari pembicaraan mereka, kemudian Sakura dan Hinata mengikuti Ino dari belakang. Hening tanpa ada yang berbicara.

"Shika, aku salut denganmu !. ternyata kamu tak mau kalah dariku." Seringai Sasuke memecah kesunyian.

"Sasuke, akuu tak tahu perasaan ini timbul !" ucap Shikamaru.

"Shika, kau kenapa berubah sih sikapmu !" ucap Naruto penasaran.

"Sikap, sikap yang mana !" Tanya Shikamaru kembali.

"lihatlah perubahan wajahmu tadi dengan Ino." Jawab Naruto.

"'sudahlah, Naruto !. jangan paksa dia. Pasti dia menyadari perasaan yang timbul sebelum terlambat" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"maksudmu ?" Tanya Naruto kebingunan.

Sasuke tak meggubris pertanyaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan Naruto untuk menjauh dari Shikamaru

"Sasuke !. maksudmu apa tadi " Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Sai juga menyukai Ino." Jawab Sasuke pelan.

"N-nani ?. kok kau tahu !" ucap Naruto kebingungan.

Sasuke menggumam apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sai dengannya di rumah Sakura.~~

_Flashback Of Sakura Home.~*~_

"Sasuke, karena telah melindungi adikku aku ucapkan terima kasih ya !" ucap Sai

"Hn !, iya." Jawab Sasuke singkat, dia pun melihat sekilas muka Sai yang memerah.

"Sai, kau ini sedang jatuh cinta ya" celetuk Sasuke. Cangkir yang dipegang Sai jatuh, Sasuke hanya tersenyu kecil melihatnya.

"ka-kau da-ri mana tahu ?" Tanya Sai terbata-bata. "tentu tahu! Tergambar dari wajahmu tuh" ucap Sasuke.

"aduh bagaimana ya !. aku menyukai temannya Sakura tuh" ucap Sai lagi, "maksudmu ?"Tanya Sasuke

"Ino..orangnya tapi jangan kau kasih tahu siapa-siapa ya ! hanya kau yang tahu. Ingat ituu !" ucap Sai tiba-tiba yang segera meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di teras rumah Sakura.

_End Of Flashback~*~_

"tentu aku tahu !. sikap mereka berubah saat aku berpacaran dengan Sakura" jawab Sasuke.

"ooohh, jadi maksudmu itu mereka baru merasakan perasaan mereka itu saat kau dengan Sakura chan pacaran." Gumam Naruto.

"eh !. iyaa. " ucap Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal.

"temee, kau ini lucu ya !" ucap Naruto mulai tertawa.

"apanya yang lucu !" Tanya Sasuke.

"tak ada, oh ya kita di panggil kepala Sekolah sekarang. " ajak Naruto.

"memang kapan kita dipanggil ?" Tanya Sasuke menautkan alis wajahnya.

"sudahlah !, ayoo nanti kita kena marah !" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

(~~~_***) Diruangan Kepala Sekolah

Disana sudah berjejer tiga temannya Sai,Shikamaru dan Kiba yang duduk di sofa samping meja Kepala Sekolah. Dan tak kalah terkejutnya ada seorang lelaki yang berpakaian kaos biru dengan pakaian kemeja menutup kaos tersebut.

"maaf, menunggu lama Pak Minato !" ucap Naruto. Minato hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan anaknya tersebut.

"silahkan duduk, Naruto.. Sasuke. Ada yang bapak bicarakan" Minato dengan wibawanya menjawab perkataan anaknya tersebut walaupun dia ayahnya Naruto masih memanggil namanya dengan nama Bapak di depan teman-temannya.

Sasuke dan Naruto melirik kesana kemari dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat Shikamaru sudah duduk santai di samping Sai dan Kiba.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru." Ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

Shikamaru hanya menguap melirik sebentar dua temannya tersebut. " kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu ?".

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mendengus kesal dengan ucapan Shikamaru dan segera berpaling dari mukanya untuk mendengar hal yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Minato.

"Pak,silahkan mulai pembicaraan." Ucap Sasuke.

"begini singkat saja, rencana bapak ini untuk membuat Band dengan anggota kalian berlima." Minato dengan singkatnya.

Semua mendengarnya terbengong mendengar ucapan Kepala Sekolah tersebut. Minato itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "itu..! orang yang di samping Naruto adalah manajer kalian adalah Asuma." Ucap Minato.

Mereka semua melirik manajer barunya tersebut, dan membuat suasana hening seketika.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke,." Ucap Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

"Hn ?.". Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"kau kenapa menatapku seperti itu tadi." Ucap Shikamaru.

"habis kamu sihh menatap kami seperti itu tadii" potong Naruto.

"maaf ya !. " ucap Shikamaru.

Merasa Minato dan Asuma dicuekkin dengan mereka, Minato memanggil mereka dengan menautkan alis wajahnya membuat mereka berlima ketakutan..

"ma-af pak !. memang ada acara ya ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"iya, ada festival band di Sunakagure. Sebagai sekolah terkenal di Konohagakure , kita harus ikut serta dalam festival itu." Jawab Minato dengan panjang lebarnya.

"pak, kapan acara itu dimulai ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"dua bulan lagi kok.." Minato dengan senyumnya. Naruto hanya menggumam "ayah, mau kami keluar ya !"

Minato melihat ekspresi anaknya itu hanya berucap kecil "Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Kiba berlatih ya !. jangan buat sekolah ini maluu" dengan senyum deathglarenya. "sudah kuduga ayah akan berucap seperti itu" gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"baiklahh ! ayo teman-teman kita tak boleh menganggu pekerjaan pak Minato sekarang" ucap Naruto dengan menautkan alis wajahnya, 4 temannya mengerti dengan isyarat Naruto pun meninggalkan ayahnya Naruto dengan Asuma di ruangan.

Di perjalanan kelas,~*~

"Naruto,kau kok bersikap aneh dengan ayahmu tadi" Tanya Shikamaru.

"sudah kuduga dengan senyumnya tadi, Shika !" jawab Naruto Simpel.

Mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan tatapan orang yang disekitarnya memandang mereka dengan ekspresi menggebu-gebu "KYAAA,FIVE BOYS..KERENNN BANGEETTT" teriaak Fans Five Boys.

Dan Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata menunggu mereka di depannya,

Saling bertatapan.. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dengan membuat fans Sasuke geramm ingin dipegang dengan idolanya tersebut.

"Sasuke, maluu dilihat orang tuhh !" ucap Sakura. "diam.. dan ikuti perintah dariku !" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jangan mengumbar kemesraan ini di depan kami !" geram Naruto.

"Dobe, kau bukannya punya juga !" seringai Sasuke, dengan mendengar itu Naruto tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hinata masuk ke kelas.. "sudah kuduga khan ! Kau ini tak usah berbohong kepadaku" seringai Sasuke.

"Shika, kau iri kan !" celetuk Sasuke. "Shika,aku mau seperti mereka" ucap Ino dengan manja.

Mendengar perkataan itu, hati Sai hancur berkeping-keping dan melarikan diri tanpa ucapan apapun dari mulutnya. Shikamaru hanya terbengong dengan tingkah laku Sai tersebut dan menuruti kemauan Ino dengan mengenggam tangan Ino ke loteng kelas. Dan ..

Sasuke memberi isyarat dengan Sakura untuk melepas tangannya, diapun menyusul Sai keluar yang telah menjauh. Sebelum dia menyusul Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura "cup" dan Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura dengan seyum yang tersirat di bibirnya. "arigatou Sasuke.."

(``*``) di loteng kelas,

Mereka dengan nafas terengah-terengah telah sampai di loteng kelas, hening seketika.. hingga Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

"Ino, kau kenapa sihh!" Tanya Shikamaru.

"kau tahuu Shika.. a-k-u." ucap Ino terbata-bata.

"menyukaiku bukann" potong Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"N-Nani ! kau tahu.." semburat merah di wajah Ino muncul. Shikamaru memegang wajah Ino dengan dimulai melepas kuncir yang dipakai Ino hingga terurai rambutnya "begini kau cantik juga khan"

Perlahan-lahan Shikamaru menuruni tangannya dari memegang mata, hidung dan kemudian bibir Ino. Perasaan menggebu-gebu di antara mereka dengan perlahan-lahan mereka menutupi jarak di antara mereka dengan kecupan manis.

Tanpa melepas kecupan itu, tangan Shikamaru merangkul pinggang Ino, dan Ino menekan kepala Shikamaru untuk tetap dengan posisinya. Mereka melanjut kecupan itu dengan penuh mesra bahkan lebih mesra dibandingkan Sasuke dengan Sakura,

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mereka melepas kecupan itu dengan penuh kebahagian tanpa merasakan sakit di hati Sai yang sekarang hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aishiteru, Shikamaru.."ucap Ino membenamkan mukanya di dada bidang nya Shikamaru.

"Aishiteru,, Ino. Kau telah mengisi hati ini dengan perasaanmu, arigatou chan" ucap Shikamaru

"ganbatte, Shikamaru. Ayo kita kembali kekelas mungkin pelajaran bu Anko di mulai" ajak Ino mengenggam tangan Shikamaru hingga ke kelas.

(~*~) di kelas,

Sai duduk termenung dengan disampingnya Sasuke dan Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata ngobrol tanap perasaan kaku diantara mereka. Dan Kiba asyik bermain kartu dengan Chouji.

Krekk,pintu kelas terbuka. One two three..

"Shika, bu Anko tak masuk sekarang !. kita disuruh pulang Karena guru rapat sekarang." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba..

"kalian menunggu kami ya" ucap Shikamaru. "tentu saja ayoo pulang !. ayo Hinata chan " ajak Naruto dengan Hinata. "Ano Naruto,.." ucap Hinata. "ya, kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto. "tidak apa-apa" ucap Hinata,

Sai tiba-tiba mendorong badan SHikamaru hingga membentur dinding, alhasil membuat yang melihatnya terkejut.

"Sai, kau kenapa sihh ?" Tanya Shikamaru, tanpa menggubris perkataan Shikamaru. Sai mencengkram kerah baju Shikamaru dengan erat.

"kau mau tahu kenapa ?. aku juga menyukai INOO.. tapi kau mengumbar kemesraan didepanku apakah aku tak sakit melihatnya, ha' !.." marah Sai.

"memang kenapa ? kalau aku juga menyukainya !. apakah aku salah !" serang balik Shikamaru dengan mendorong Sai.

"KU MOHONN HENTIKAANN."pinta Ino dengan keras. Mereka berdua tak menggubris kata-kata Ino dan melanjutkan perkelahian mereka.

"SHIKAMARU..SAI ! bisa tidak kalian bersikap dewasa !" ucap Sasuke dengan deathglarenya.

"SASUKE.. apakah kau tahu rasa sakit hatikuu !. memang kau bisa rasakan rasa sakit ini ! bisa tidakk" berang Sai dengan menatap tajam kepada sahabatnya tersebut.

Perkelahian mulut semakin memanas, tanpa menyadari mereka adalah sahabat yang saling berbagi satu sama lain tapi hancur seketika dengan namanya CINTA.

"SAI, kau ini !. apakah kau tahu kejadian 4 hari yang lalu ! aku lebih sakit merasakan ituu ! " serang balik Sasuke dengan tatapan onyx matanya,

"Sasuke,.tolong hentikan mereka berdua !. aku tak mau melihatnya" pinta Sakura.

"jangan ikut campur Sasuke,..Sakura. ini urusan kami berdua !. biar kami selesaikan sendiri." Ucap Shikamaru dengan menghapus noda darah dimulutnya.

Ino tak bisa bergerak apa-apa, melihat,, mendengar perkelahian dua laki-laki yang menyukainya. Akan tetapi dia telah memilih Shikamaru untuk mengisi ruang hatinya tersebut. dan sekarang mereka berkelahi atas nama dia.

"TIDAKKK..jangan berkelahi !" ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba memeluk Shikamaru dari belakang, "Ino, apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Sakura.

Sai melihat mereka berdua berpelukan, geram dalam hati. "SASUKE,NARUTO,KIBA.!" Teriak Sai. Mereka yang dipanggil namanya menoleh ke arah Sai yang menatap tajam.

"ada apa Sai ! " jawab Naruto

"Aku bersedia membentuk band ! tapi~"potong Sai.

"tapi apa !" bentak Sasuke.

"Shikamaru harus dihilangkan dari anggota band ini !" ucap Sai lagi

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Oh no! maaf ya baru Update sekarang karena udah ujian semester ni ! ini aja nyolong waktu untuk ngerjain tugas kuliah ckckckk *plak*.

PLEASE REVIEW..

AIHARA MINAM UCHIHA


	5. Friends Forever

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Pairing : SasuXSaku, ShikaxIno,NaruxHina

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Love In Five Boys ! BestFriends

Minna san, maafkan aihara yah karena lama updatenya *plak*, baru 7 mata kuliah yang udah ujian udah mau update nie, hadehh.. ini aja ada waktu nyuri-nyuri buat kalian semua. Di fic ini aihara akan membuat konflik antar sahabat yang merebutkan satu cewek padahal band yang mereka buat itu harus menyatukan mereka..l bagaimana band ini bisa jalan jikalau suasana panas diantara mereka !

See my Fic..!

Flashback Chapter 4

"TIDAKKK..jangan berkelahi !" ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba memeluk Shikamaru dari belakang, "Ino, apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Sakura.

Sai melihat mereka berdua berpelukan, geram dalam hati. "SASUKE,NARUTO,KIBA.!" Teriak Sai. Mereka yang dipanggil namanya menoleh ke arah Sai yang menatap tajam.

"ada apa Sai ! " jawab Naruto

"Aku bersedia membentuk band ! tapi~"potong Sai.

"tapi apa !" bentak Sasuke.

"Shikamaru harus dihilangkan dari anggota band ini !" ucap Sai lagi

*...*

Suasana panas terjadi di sebuah kelas 2-1 tepatnya disebuah sekolah terkenal Konohagakure, dengan waktu yang terus berjalan tanpa henti tak menyurutkan perkelahian antar dua pemuda memperebutkan satu perempuan pujaan hatinya yang terlebih diambil oleh salah satu pemuda itu. Hingga membuat suasana tak bersahabat karena salah satu temannya membuat keputusan yang cukup mengejutkan.

"N-nani ? Sai kau sudah gila ya !" ucap Naruto terpancing emosi.

"aku tak gila Naruto ! aku masih waras !" ucap Sai tak mau kalah.

"Sai, kau jangan membuat keputusan sepihak !" ucap Kiba

"Kiba ! aku mohon jangan ikut campur dalam masalah ini !" bentak Sai yang memotong ucapan Kiba.

"Sai ! ini juga masalah kami ! kita anggota five boys ! apapu yang terjadi itu tetap masalah kami juga." Ucap Sasuke menatap mata Sai dengan tajam.

"SASUUKE.." bentak Sai dengan melayangkan pukulan kepada Sasuke.

Grepp, tangan Sai ditahan Sasuke dengan cengkraman tangannya.

"Sai, aku disini ketuanya ! jadi apapun yang terjadi kita adalah sahabat ! dalam senang maupun susah kita harus dihadapi bersama." Ucap Sasuke melepas tangan Sai.

"Sasuke, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Sai." Potong Shikamaru.

"Hn ?. terserah mu saja Shikamaru ! kalau susah hubungi kami ! kami akan menunggu di luar." Ucap Sasuke menautkan alisnya dengan memberi isyarat kepada temannya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk menyelesaikannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke keluar dari kelas tersebut, hanya Shikamaru dan Sai di dalam kelas itu. Suasana masih sunyi tanpa ucapan dari kedua pemuda ini hingga salah satu memecah kesunyian di dalamm kelas tersebut.

"Sai, aku mau tahu ! kalau kau menyukai Ino atau tidak ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"tentu aku menyukainya !." ucap Sai mendengus kesal.

"terus apa masalahmu ? apakah aku juga salah menyukainya ?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Diamm, tanpa jawaban dari Sai. Hanya menatap tajam Shikamaru yang di sampingnya.

"aku mau tahu apakah aku salah menyukainya ?" Shikamaru dengan penekanan ucapannya.

"yang jelas aku mau mengadu kekuatan denganmu Shikamaru !" jawab Sai dengan menatap tajam

"me-mengadu kekuatan apa ?" Shikamaru menekan kembali ucapannya.

"aku mau kau tanding basket denganku !" jawab Sai .

Mendengar ucapan Sai itu, Shikamaru yang tak terlalu hobi bermain basket mendengus kesal saja.

"sebernanya aku tak terlalu suka bermain basket ! tapi demi mempertahankan Ino, saya akan lakukan itu !" ucap Shikamaru yang membuat Sai melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Shikamaru.

"tumben kau tak mau terlalu repot biasanya !" seringai Sai.

"aku tak mau melepaskannya ! APAPUN YANG TERJADI ! INGAT ITU" Ucap Shikamaru menahan tangan Sai yang sudah didepannya.

Shikamaru pun meninggalkan Sai di sana tanpa menoleh, hingga langkah pintu terbuka. Sai mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Shikamaru, aku tunggu besok di lapangan basket sekolah ! ingat jam 3 sore sudah ada di lapangan itu." Ucap Sai membuat langkah Shikamaru terhenti.

"Sai, aku akan menepati tantanganmu itu !" ucap Shikamaru.

Sai dan Shikamaru meninggalkan kelas itu, walaupun mereka keluar bersamaan akan tetapi mereka menjauhkan diri hingga di luar sekolah.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura dan Ino sudah menunggu Sai dan Shikamaru dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya. Hingga mereka keluar menemui temannya, hanya Sai langsung masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja.

"kenapa Shikamaru ? bagaimana penyelesaianya ?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

" dia menantangku bermain basket !." jawab Shikamaru.

"ta-tapi kau tak suka bermain basket." Ucap Kiba.

"sudahlah, Kiba itu urusanku ! Sasuke..!" panggil Shikamaru.

"Hn !. Apa ?" jawab simpel Sasuke.

"ajarin aku bermain basket !. di rumahmu !" ucap Shikamaru cepat-cepat.

"Shika, kau tak bisa bermain basket ya !" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke, bukannya aku tak bisa, tapi tak suka !." jawab Shikamaru

"Sasuke, bisa antar kami pulang ! sepertinya Ino tak enak badan" potong Sakura.

"I-iya, Sakura !. Shikamaru antar Ino ya. Ku tunggu nanti jam 7 malam." Ucap Sasuke membalikan badannya menuju mobil sportnya.

"Naruto, aku bisa di antar pulang !" pinta Hinata menarik lengan baju Naruto.

"Iya, Hinata, jangan takutt !. aku pulang temann" ucap Naruto yang kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Kiba juga masuk kedalam mobilnya tanpa menunggu ucapan temannya, Shikamarupun juga masuk ke dalam dan menggendong ino dengan gaya bride stylenya.

"Shika, aku harus ada di pertandingan kalian, walaupun dia kakak temanku. Aku akan mendukungmu !" ucap pelan Ino yang kemudian tertidur di gendongan Shikamaru.

"hnn, kalau bukan karena kau ! aku tak perlu melakukan ini. Tapi kau sekarang menjadi bagian jiwaku, kau takkan ku lepaskan." Ucap Shikamaru meletakkan Ino di bangku mobil depan tepat di sampingnya sekarang.

Sasuke pun juga menancap gas dengan cepat untuk mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya. Hingga 10 menit kemudian Sakura memcah kesunyian.

"Sasuke.." ucap Sakura lembut.

"apa, Sakura ?" jawab Sasuke.

"apa tak bermasalah dengan rencana Band kalian ?" Tanya Sakura.

"tidak Sakura ! yang penting sekarang kau tetap bersikap netral " ucap Sasuke.

"baiklah, Sasuke ! aku beruntung sekali mempunyai pacar seperti kau !" gumam Sakura menatap kaca mobil.

"Sakura, kau akan menyesal kalau melepaskanku !" Ucap Sasuke

"Huu, Sasuke. Kau yang akan menyesal kalau melepaskanku !" ucap Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"ya yaa ! sudah nyampai tuuh rumahmu." Ucap Sasuke memecah lamunan Sakura.

"cepatt ya !" ucap Sakura keluar dari mobil Sasuke, begitu juga Sasuke keluar menghampiri Sakura.

"kau, mau seperti temanmu !" ucap Sasuke.

"apa maksudmu Sasuke." Tanya Sakura.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ciuman bibir terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Sama yang dilakukan Shikamaru dengan Ino, Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura dan Sakura menekan kepala Sasuke untuk tetap diposisinya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, mereka melepas ciuman itu dengan manis..

"Bibirmu rasa cherry ya !" celetuk Sasuke.

"ha ! dasar Sasuke " ucap Sakura menggembungkan pipinya lagi.

"ihh, kau lucu nya kalau gendut." Celetuk Sasuke mencubit pipinya Sakura.

Tak beberapa saat Sai menghampiri mereka berdua..

"Sasuke, sudah bermesraan dengan adikku.." celetuk Sai dengan senyumnya.

"ehh~, kakak !" ucap Sakura bersemu merah muda.

"Sai, kau ini mengaggetkan aku saja.." ucap Sasuke tetap pada posisinya. Walaupun diantara mereka ada pentengkaran, tapi demi Sakura mereka rela menahan emosi kemarahan atas masalah tadi siang.

"Sasuke, aku masuk ya ! sampai ketemu besokk " ucap Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dan kakaknya di luar.

Setelah Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah, Sai memcah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Sasuke, walaupun diantara kita ada konflik !. tapi aku minta satu hal !" ucap Sai.

"Hn ? apa" ucap Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Jaga Sakura walaupun aku masih menjaganya ! aku menyerahkan posisi itu kepadamu. Ingatt itu" ucap Sai dengan penekanannya.

Tak selang beberapa kemudian, Sai masuk ke rumah tanpa mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang mematung di mobilnya.

"huu, Sai ! kau ini orang yang sulit ditebak." Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian masuk ke mobil sportnya.

~*~*~* Jam 19.05 di rumah Sasuke Uchiha.

Di lapangan basket tempat mereka berlatih, kalau bukan karena sahabatnya yang meminta untuk melatih bermain basket seharusnya Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai pemimpin di salah satu game center di kota mereka.

"Sasuke, aku lupa ?" ucap Shikamaru sambil mendribel bola basket.

"apa Shikamaru !" ucap Sasuke

"bukannya aku mau ikut campur dengan urusanmu, Sasori masih mengintai kalian sekarang !" ucap Shikamaru lagi.

"maksudnya ? aku tak mengerti.." Tanya Sasuke merevut bola dari tangan Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, kau ini !. aku mendapat informasi dari Kiba kalau Sasori akann.." ucap Shikamaru terpotong

"Shika, yang penting sekarang bagaimana kau besok !.." potong Sasuke.

"betul juga ! ayo kita mulai lagii." Ucap Shikamaru mengambil bola basket dari tangan Sasuke.

"siapa takut kawann.." seringai Sasuke.

~*~*~*~ Keesokan harinya di Sekolah..

Sakura yang dijemput Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk halaman sekolah, dan juga Naruto yang secara kebetulan bersama Hinata juga berjalan menyusul Sasuke dan Sakura yang ada di depannya.

"Teme, tunggu !" panggil Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"oh, Dobe. Tumben dengan Hinata." Seringai Sasuke

"eh, kebetulan saja kok !" ucap Naruto

"Hinata chan, kalau kalian jadian ! traktiran ya.." ucap Sakura.

Blush, muka mereka bersemu merah..

"hahaa, lucu ya Naruto dan Hinata mukanya memerah." Celetuk Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sakura chan,.. jangan bikin malu ah !" Ucap Naruto

"ayo ma-suk ke ke-las.." ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"mm,.. ayoo !" ucap Naruto.

Sebelum mereka masuk kekelas, Shikamaru dan Ino menghampiri mereka berempat..

"Sasuke, tunggu !" ucap Shikamaru ngos-ngosan.

"Hn, Shikamaru ! kalian tumben juga berdua." Seringai Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau ini ! buat muka kami jadi malu nie" ucap Ino.

"sekali-kali jahilin teman !." ucap Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Mereka yang malu-malu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu juga Sasuke dan Sakura yang terbawa suasana.

Hingga kepala sekolah Minato Namikaze masuk ke dalam kelas 2-1 ..~*~

"maaf menganggu kalian belajar.." ucap Minato kepada siswa di kelas tersebut.

"tidak apa-apa, pak ! lanjutkan saja." Ucap Shikamaru sebagai ketua kelas 2-1

"ya ya, berhubung lomba band dipercepat ! saya harap buat Shikamaru dan kawan-kawannya bisa bersiap-siap !" ucap kepala sekolah Minato.

"memang kapan lomba itu diadakan !" Tanya Naruto .

"dua minggu lagi.." jawab Minato.

"N-Nani ?" ucap Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"serius ya pak !" Tanya Sasuke.

"iya, saya serius..! hmm, sudah dulu ya kalian ! selamat belajar.." tutup Minato dan meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

Diam beberapa saat, hingga Sasuke memecah keheningan..

"bagaimana kawann ! waktu kita tidak sedikit untuk berlatih " ucap Sasuke.

"dan juga ada perseteruan di tengah-tengah kita !" ucap Kiba.

"itu menjadi urusan ku ! yang terpenting kapan kita berlatih !" ucap Shikamaru.

"setelah kalian menyelesaikan masalah ini.." jawab Sasuke dengan tegas.

"terus apa lagu yang kita nyanyikan nanti.." Tanya Naruto.

"bagaimana lagu I Hope ?" jawab Sakura masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"lagu it-itu.. ! gimana liriknya ?" Tanya Kiba menggaruk kepalanya.

"nanti ku kasih ! tenang saja." Ucap Sakura mengacungkan jempol kepada mereka.

*~*~*~*~* tepatnya di lapangan basket jam tiga sore..

Shikamaru dan Sai mengadu kekuatan basket di lapangan samping sekolah mereka. Di sanapun Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Hinata dan Kiba menyaksikan adu kekuatan itu. Akan tetapi, Ino memeluk lengan tangan Sakura.. hingga Sakura terkejut.

"Ino, kau kenapa sie ?" Tanya Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan Ino.

"Sakura, aku takut sekali !" ucap Ino.

"Inoo, kau tenang saja !." ucap Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya ke Ino agar dia tenang dengan posisinya.

"baiklah, Sakura " ucap Ino.

Dan, pertandingan di mulai. Mereka yang berdiri di lapangan itu sama-sama tak mau kalah hingga skor mereka satu-satu..

"Sai, kau tahu kenapa ! sebernanya aku tak mau repot dengan ini.." ucap Shikamaru.

"maksudmu" ucap Sai mendengus kesal.

"jika kau merebutnya kembali, aku takkan melepasnya ! demi dia aku akan berbuat segala hal !" ucap Shikamaru membaca kelengahan Sai.

Yess, Shikamaru menyelesaikan pertandingan mereka dengan skor 2-1. Sai tersenyum dengan pernyataan itu dan menyadari ada perempuan yang akan menyukainya dalam segala kekurangan.

"terima kasih, Shikamaru ! aku akan ikut dalam band itu bersama kalian.." ucap Sai yang menghentikan langkah Shikamaru.

"itu baru temanku !.." ucap Shikamaru membalikan tubuhnya dan bersalaman dengan Sai.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana urusan kalian ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"sudah kubilang Sasuke ! aku dapat menyelesaikannya ! kau tak tahu kemampuannku." Seringai Shikamaru menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Hn, begitu menurutmu ! memang kemampuan kita sama." Ucap Sasuke menantang Shikamaru.

"sudahlah aku capekk !" ucap Shikamaru mengusap keningnya berkeringat.

"ini saputangan !" ucap Naruto memberikan kepada Shikamaru.

"Thanks ya Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Hmm, kami perempuan dicuekkin" ucap Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sai dan Shikamaru menoleh ke arah mereka yang menatap tajam..

"iya, ya ! Sakura kamu lucu ! gendut bener wajahmu itu saya suka." Seringai Sasuke

"huu, Sasuke tak lucu !" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Shika, ini minumannya.." ucap Ino memberi botol kepada Shikamaru..

"hadehh, kalian ini bermesraan di depan kami.." ucap Sai.

"iya deh, .. ? bagaimana dengan lagunya.." ucap Sasuke menatap manis mata Sakura.

"ini, Sasuke ! " ucap Sakura menyerahkan kertas kepada Sasuke

Setelah Sasuke membacanya, dia pun tersenyum sehingga teman-temannya kebingungan.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa tersenyum sendiri." Tanya Shikamaru.

"ti-tidak kok ! lagunya sangat cocok bagi kita." Ucap Sasuke.

"mm, begitu ya ! ayo kita pulangg" ajak Naruto.

"iya nie ! sudah soree.." ucap Kiba.

"Besok kita latihan ya !" ucap Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"siap bos." Ucap empat anggota Five boys

Setelah itu mereka pulang kerumah-rumah masing-masing..

*~*~*~* Di rumah Sai dan Sakura

"akhirnya kalian baikkan juga ! kakak, aku senang deh" ucap Sakura

"eh, iya Sakura ! oh itu ada surat dari siapa a" ucap Sai membuka suratnya.

One, two three..

Sai terkejut membaca surat itu dan menjatuhkannya di lantai.

"kakak, ada apa ?" Tanya Sakura

"Sa-Sakura, ay-ah ma-suk ru-mah sakit." Ucap Sai terbata-bata

"a-apa, AYAAAH." Jerit Sakura.

"Ayah masuk rumah sakit karena sakit jantung." Ucap Sai lagi

"jadi kita harus~" perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh ucapan kakaknya.

"kita harus pergi ke Korea.." ucap Sai.

.

.

TBC

**Aduh bagaimana ya ? Sakura dan Sai harus pulang ke Korea sedangkan mereka harus berlatih Band lagi.. Nasib mereka di tentukan lewat ini ! apakah Sakura akan pergi meninggalkan temannya tanpa pamit ataukah..**

**Aihara Minam Uchiha..**


	6. What's Problem Again !

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Pairing : SasuXSaku, ShikaxIno,NaruxHina

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Love In Five Boys ! BestFriends

Horee, kembali lagi gi Fic saia satu ini ! banyak yang minta Update dengan saiaa. Jadi harus di buat dehh…

Di sini saya akan menceritakan Sakura akan memilih di antara dua pilihan " Pergi Ke Korea atau Kakaknya yang pergi ke sana". Tapi jika kakaknya pergi, band yang baru pulih dari konflik akan rapuh tanpa kakaknya, akankah Sakura pergi ke Korea meninggalkan temannya terutama orang dicintaii…

SASUKE…

Flashback OF Chapter 5

"kakak, ada apa ?" Tanya Sakura

"Sa-Sakura, ay-ah ma-suk ru-mah sakit." Ucap Sai terbata-bata

"a-apa, AYAAAH." Jerit Sakura.

"Ayah masuk rumah sakit karena sakit jantung." Ucap Sai lagi

"jadi kita harus~" perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh ucapan kakaknya.

"kita harus pergi ke Korea.." ucap Sai.

….~~~~~~~~~~~…

"Sakura membisu tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun, dia berpikir bagaimana cara agar kakak tetap di Konohagakure dan ada yang merawat ayah disana ? tapi apakah aku harus meninggalkan teman-temanku !. Sakura menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sai mendengar rintihan mata Sakura, dan segera membuka pelan tangan Sakura. Sai menghapus air mata dari pipinya, dan suara Handphone Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

Pip…pip…

"haloo, Sakura !" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada apa ?" ucap Sakura terdengar sayup di telinga Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa kan !" cemas Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sasuke !" ucap Sakura.

"oh ya ! hari ini ada acara nggak ? aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" ucap Sasuke.

"tidak, Sasuke ! ke suatu tempat dimana ?" Tanya Sakura.

"nanti saja ! aku jemput jam 7 malam ! see you my honey !" tutup Sasuke terdengar telinga Sakura.

Sakura meletakkan Handphone dalam kantongnya, dan menetapkan hatinya untuk berbicara kepada kakaknya..

"kakak, aku akan pergi ke korea ! tapi~" ucap Sakura terpotong.

"tapi apa Sakura ?" Tanya Sai.

"kakak tetap di sini ya !" jawab Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu !" ucap Sai

"tidak apa-apa, Kak ! mungkin Sakura datang di festival nanti untuk mendukung kalian" ucap Sakura dengan mantapnya.

"SAKURA…" ucap Sai

"kakak, pesan tiket untukku besokk !" pinta Sakura

"ya, baiklah Sakura !" ucap Sai

Sakura pun meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian di lantai bawah, akan tetapi Sai masih memikirkan isi dari surat tersebut.

_Sai jangan bilang kepada Sakura tentang hal ini karena ayah diancam terus menerus. Ancaman itu meminta Sakura yang ke Korea dan harus bertunangan dengan….._

_Adik dari Sasori The Red Sand.._

"apa yang harus ku lakukan ? apakah aku akan mencegah Sakura ? tapi bagaimana dengan band ini ?" ucap Sai mengeram tak karuan di bebankan masalah ini.

"Sakura, kenapa kau harus yang melakukan ini !" ucap Sai menekan tangannya dengan kuat hingga darah mengalir deras di tangannya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura turun dari kamarnya dan melihat kakaknya tengah mengenggam tangannya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Kak,~ aku ta-di" ucap Sakura terpotong dan dengan mimik panik langsung melihat tangan kakaknya tengah berlumuran darah.

"Kakak, kenapa ? jangan mencemaskan aku ! aku bisa kok ngadapin ini semua !" ucap Sakura mengambil kota P3K dan membersihkan darah ditangan kakaknya.

"Sakura, tak apa-apa kau sendirian ke sana " ucap Sai.

"memang kenapa, kak ! ada masalah ya ? Tanya Sakura.

"eh, tidak Sakura. Sudah pergilah sepertinya sudah dijemput Sasuke tuh !" ucap Sai menunjukkan Sasuke sudah keluar dari mobil Sportnya.

"Iya, kak ! ayo kita keluar.." ucap Sakura menarik tangan kakaknya keluar menemui Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau cantik sekali !" puji Sasuke.

"eh, jangan ngegombal ah !" ucap Sakura mencubit pipi nan putih Sasuke.

"Aw, sakit Sakura.." ucap Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"sudah mesra-mesraannya" celetuk Sai

"Sai, tanganmu kenapa ?" Tanya Sasuke menunjuk tangannya diperban.

"ti-tidak apa2, Sasuke ! sudah pergilah tapi ingat jangan malam-malam" ucap Sai

"sipp, kak ! ayo Sasuke.." ucap Sakura yang telah memasuki mobil sportnya Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." panggil Sai.

"tolong jaga Sakura ! " pinta Sai.

"tentu saja, teman !" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sai seorang diri, Sai menggumam lagi " Sasuke, coba kau tahu hal ini, pasti kau takkan membiarkan Sakura pergi,..tapi ini keputusan Sakura, aku tak bisa membantahnya."

Sasuke membawa ke suatu tempat yang telah disiapkannya.. Sakura hanya mengucap "wahh, Sasuke Indahnya malam ini denganmu"

"Sakura, ini spesial buatmu." Ucap Sasuke mendorong pelan pacarnya

"ah, Sasuke ! kau romantis sekali.." puji Sakura.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang, diciumnya rambuk pink milik Sakura. Harum wangi Cherry menghipnotis yang menghirupnya. Sakura merasa geli dengan perlakuan Sasuke dengannya.

Sakura menekan tangan kekar Sasuke untuk tetap pada posisinya, dengan tangan Sakura mengenggam tangan Sasuke..

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura tepat dihadapannya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan ia senderkan wajahnya di bahu Sakura. Sakura berblushing ria dan memeluk Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

Kemudian Sasuke mempersempit jarak antar mereka berdua..

3 cm..

2 cm..

1 cm..

Sasuke mengunci bibir Sakura dengan kecupan manis, tak ingin dilepaskan Sasuke menekan posisinya itu dengan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sakura. Mereka menikmati kecupan manis tersebut dengan diiringi angin lembut menyanyi untuk dua sejoli ini.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke melepas kecupan itu, Sakura dengan wajah memerah duduk di kursi yang disiapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." panggil Sakura.

"Hn.." ucap Sasuke menyusul Sakura dengan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke, a-aku mau pergi ke korea besok." Ucap Sakura menghela panjang

Sasuke tersedak mendengarnya, segera Sakura mendekat dan mengelus pelan leher Sasuke..

"kau, mau pergi ke Korea besok ! memang ada keperluan mendesak kah, Sakura" ucap Sasuke.

"Ayahku Sakit, Sasuke ! jadi aku yang harus pergi ke sana ! maafkan aku akan meninggalkanmu" ucap Sakura.

" tak apa-apa, Sakura ! aku besok mengantarmu ya !" ucap Sasuke mengelus pelan rambut Sakura.

"arigatou, Sasuke ! beruntung aku mempunyai pacar sepertimu." Ucap pelan Sakura.

"enn, Sakura, ini !" ucap Sasuke melepas pelukannya dengan menyerahkan liontin berbentuk hati dengan foto di dalamnya.

"Sakura, aku juga memakainya ! jadi kita tidak terpisahkan walau masalah menimpa kita !" ucap Sasuke lagi dengan menunjukkan liontinnya dikenakan di lehernya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke ! tapi pasangkan ya !" ucap Sakura memelas.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Sakura, Sasuke segera memasangkan kalung Liontinnya. Liontinnya itu dipesan Sasuek khusus mereka saja, dengan berhiaskan berlian kecil dipinggiran liontin dan di dalamnya ada foto mereka berdua.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Di Rumah Ino.

"Shikamaru, kau ini tidur ! nanti kemalaman ! ayo bangunn" ucap ino menggoyang-goyang tubuh Shikamaru.

"Ino, aku disuruh menjagamu dirumah " ucap Shikamaru mengucek matanya.

"di-di suruh siapa ?" Tanya Ino.

"ayahmu tadii, tenang aja aku tak akan ngapain-ngapain kamu kok ! tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap Shikamaru

"syarat apa ?" ucap Ino terpotong karena Shikamaru sudah mengunci bibir Ino.

Shikamaru menekan posisinya dengan merangkul Ino, mereka seperti dengan Sasuke dan Sakura menikmatinya dengan manis..

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Shikamaru melepasnya, Ino ngos-ngosan dengan semburat kecil di wajahnya.

"SHIKA, kau ini nyerang tiba-tiba !" ucap ino.

"eh, kau menikmatinya juga khan !" seringai Shikamaru.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia kesal dengan ucapan pacarnya itu..

"ya, udah ! aku ngantukk, met tidur sayang~~" ucap Ino mengecup pipi Shikamaru.

Ino meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian di lantai bawah, setelah Ino tak melihatnya lagi. Shikamaru pun menggumam dalam hati. "kenapa aku terpesona melihatnya ! padahal banyak gadis lain lebih darinya ! tapi kenapa aku memilihnya !"

Tak beberapa saat, ino kembali lagi dan memeluk Shikamaru tanpa aba-aba..

"hei, Ino ! kau kenapa ?" Tanya Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku takut sendiriann.." ucap Ino.

"bukannya ada aku di sini !" ucap Shikamaru mengelus pelan rambut panjang Ino.

"ta-tapi, Shikamaru !" ucap Ino terpotong karena bibirnya dielus dengan jari tangan Shikamaru.

"Ino, tenang saja ! aku di sini.." ucap Shikamaru.

Akan tetapi, Ino tertidur di pelukan Shikamaru tanpa di sadarinya..

"Ino, kau ini merepotkan aku saja !" ucap Shikamaru menggendong Ino dengan Bridal Stylenya.

"kalau begini aku harus di dekatnya.." ucap Shikamaru lagi dengan berjalan menuju lantai dua

Shikamaru membawa Ino ke kamarnya, dan ia masuk ke kamar dekat dengan tempat Ino tertidur jikalau Ino terbangun Shikamaru akan menenangkannya.

~*~*~* Di Bandara tepatnya jam 09.00 WIB

Sakura sudah sampai di bandara yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Konohagakure, dia diantar bersama kakaknya, Sasuke berserta teman-temanya yang setia mengantarnya.

"Sakura chan, kenapa kita tidak sama-sama ke Korea ?" ucap Naruto

"Naruto, aku bisa sendirian kok ! tenang saja aku pasti datang di perlombaan kalian !" ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, hati-hati di jalan ya ! jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh " ucap Ino memeluk Sakura.

"iy-iya, Ino !" ucap Sakura melepas pelukan Ino.

"penerbangan menuju Korea Selatan akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi, diharapkan penumpang untuk masuk dalam pesawat" ucap Pegawai Bandara itu.

"oh, ya ! pesawat mau berangkat ! selamat tinggal." Ucap Sakura berjalan menjauhi mereka.

10 langkah Sakura menghentakan kakinya menuju pesawat, langkah terhenti karena tangannya digenggam oleh Sasuke..

"Sasuke.." ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, kalau jadinya begini ! aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi !" ucap Sasuke memeluk Sakura

"Sasuke, aku Cuma pergi sebentar kok ! ini liontin yang tadi malam kau berikan ! cantik bukann" ucap Sakura menunjukan di lehernya.

"Sakura.." ucap Sasuke terpotong karena Sakura mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke.

"tenang saja, Sasuke ! aku akan kembali !" ucap Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka.

"selamat tinggal, Sakura !" ucap kakaknya, Sai.

Lima belas menit kemudian, pesawat ke Korea Selatan telah berangkat. Sahabatnya, Kakaknya dan orang yang dicintaiinya tak rela membiarkan Sakura pergi, tapi..

Sakura yang menginginkannya, mereka tak dapat mengelakkannya..

Tepat 10.00 WIB di Korea Selatan

Sakura tanpa basa-basi menuju rumah sakit tempat ayahnya dirawat. Dengan perjalanan 13 menit saja dia sudah sampai di rumaah sakit itu, Sakura berlari tergesa-gesa dan melihat ayahnya terbaring lemas di tempat tidurnya.

"Ayah.." ucap Sakura meneteskan air mata.

"Sa-Sakura.." ucap ayahnya Sakura.

"Ayah ! aku akan menjaga ayah ! aku akan berbuat apapun demi kesembuhan ayah !" ucap Sakura memeluk ayahnya.

"sungguhkah, Sakura !" ucap ayahnya.

"iya, ayah !" ucap Sakura.

"kalau begitu ini !" ucap ayahnya menyodorkan surat perjanjian antara ayahnya Sasori.

Sakura membacanya, dengan kata terakhir yang sempat di bacanya..

_ayah __melakukan perjanjian dengan ayah Sasori the Red Sand__. __Perjanjiannya adalah__ meminta Sakura harus bertunangan denganAdik dari Sasori The Red Sand.__ Jika tidak kehidupan keluarga Sakura akan terancam.._

Sakura terkejut dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai, dia meringis hingga keluar air mata..

"ayah, apakah aku harus.." ucap Sakura.

"iya, Sakura ! aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa ! maafkan ayah, Sakura"ucap Ayahnya.

"ayah, aku sudah bilang kan ! aku akan melakukan ini demi ayah !" ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan pacarmu di Konohagakure !" Tanya ayahnya.

Deg,.. Sakura memikirkan bagaimana mengungkapkan hal ini kepada Sasuke. Tapi kalau dia memberitahukannya..

"Ayah, kalau tentang Sasuke ! ak-aku.." ucap Sakura terbata-bata dan terpotong karena sekumpulan orang masuk di kamar itu.

"Sakura, kita ketemu lagi !" ucap Sasori.

"Ka-kau, tak puasnya menyakiti keluargaku ! a-aku !" ucap Sakura terpotong karena jari Sasori berhasil menghentikan ucapannya.

"aku dengar pacarmu dan sahabatmu ikut ke festival band di Sunagakure ya ! kalau begitu tak bisa menyelamatkanmu" seringai Sasori.

"Sakura, perkenalkan ini adikku yang akan ditunangkan denganmu.." ucap Sasori menunjuk pemuda dengan rambut merah sama dengan Sasori.

"perkenalkan aku Gaara.." ucap Gaara dengan senyumnya.

"aku harus kuat ! aku harus kuat ! demi keluargaku !" gumam Sakura.

"perkenalkan aku juga, namaku Sakura Haruno." Ucap Sakura.

"kalau sudah perkenalan, kita mulai pendekatan.." ajak Sasori menarik tangan Sakura untuk ikut dengan mereka..

"Sasuke, kakak, teman-teman. Maafkan akuu !" ucap Sakura menggumam dalam hati.

~*~*~*~* DI rumah Sasuke, 5 hari kemudian..

"Sasuke, sepertinya kita cocok memainkan lagu ini !" ucap Shikamaru.

"iya, berkat sayangku kan !" ucap Sasuke .

"ayo teman-teman kita mulai.." ucap Sai

Sasuke menjadi vokalis, Sai, Naruto dan Shikamaru menjadi gitaris dan juga Kiba menjadi drummer. Suara yang mereka alunkan sungguh indah walaupun baru beberapa kali latihan. Mereka mendapat kecocokan dengan memainkan lagu itu.

20 menit setelah latihan, merekapun beristirahat dan Sai mendapat handphone berbunyi..

Pip..Pip SMS masuk

Sai membuka isi dari Smsnya

_Sai, maafkan ayah. Sekarang Sakura dibawa keluarga Sasori dan juga mereka proses pendekatan. Akan tetapi Sakura menerimanya. Apakah tidak apa-apa ?, takutnya pacarnya tahu soal ini !_

Saki cepat-cepat membalas Sms itu,..

_Ayah itu keputusan Sakura, aku tak bisa mengelakkannya.. dan juga jikalau tahu Sasuke tentang hal ini ! aku akan mencegahnya .._

"Sai, Sms dari siapa tuh !" celetuk Kiba.

"tidak ada kok !" ucap Sai berbohong

Sasuke melihat gelagat aneh dengan kakaknya Sakura, diapun melacak dengan GPSnya mengetahui dimana Sakura berada.

Yap, dapat. Dilihatnya layar Handphonenya.. dan alangkah terkejutnya kalau Sakura tengah menangis di antara keluarga yang di kenalnya.

Sasuke meninggalkan teman-temannya dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Dilacaknya dengan mimik muka serius. Dia melihat Sakura tengah keluarga Sasori dan.. pacarnya berduaan dengan adik dari Sasori.

Pip..pip.. handphone Sasuke berbunyi

"Ha-halo, kau siapa !" ucap Sasuke dengan ketus.

"kau tak mengenal aku, Sasuke ! aku Sasori.." ucap Sasori dengan tertawa kecil terdengr di telinga Sasuke.

"mau apa, kau !" bentak Sasuke.

"tuan Uchiha Muda, sepertinya anda lengah lagii ! sekarang pacarmu tengah melakukan pendekatan dengan adikku. Dan kau tak bisa ke sini KARENA KAUU dua hari lagi harus tampil !" ucap Sasori.

"kau, ta-tapi kenapa festival itu dipercepat !" Tanya Sasuke

"kami yang membiayai festival itu ! karena kau ikut dalam festival itu,dan sepertinya rencana ku berjalan dengan mulus." Seringai Sasori.

"KA-KAU.." Ucap Sasuke dengan emosi memanas.

"oke, sampai ketemu dengan pacarmu bertunangan dengan adikku, Jane~~" ucap Sasori menutup pembicaraannya.

Sasuke tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, jika dia pergi menyusul Sakura. Kepala Sekolah terlihat kecewa ! tapi jika dia tetap di sini, orang yang dicintaiinya akan bertunangan dengan orang yang dibencinya.

Brukk,..pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Terlihat Sai, Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru masuk dan mendekat temannya tersebut tengah di landa kegundahan.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa !" cemas Shikamaru.

"Sai, kenapa kau tak memberitahukan akuu" ucap Sasuke menatap tajam Sai.

"Sasuke ! Sakura yang memintaku tak usah memberitahukannya ! " jawab Sai

Tanpa menggubris jawaban Sai kakaknya Sakura. Sasuke menghubungi kakaknya..

"ha-halo, kak !" ucap Sasuke.

"halo, Sasuke ! kenapa menelponku ?' Tanya kakak Sasuke.

"Itachi-Nii, aku bisa minta tolong tidak" pinta Sasuke.

"bantuan apa, Sasuke" Tanya Itachi.

"tolong hentikan, pertunangan Sakura dan adiknya Sasori ! aku mohon kak !" ucap Sasuke memelas.

"ta-tapi, Sasuke !" ucap Itachi.

"aku mohon, kak ! Sakura telah dijebak Sasori.. ! kalau ini terjadi aku akan ke Korea !" ucap Sasuke.

"Hn, Sasuke ! tumben kau seperti ini !" ucap Itachi.

"kak, aku juga terjebak dalam perangkap Sasori" ucap Sasuke

"iya, iya ! kakak akan menghentikan ini ! ta-tapi.." ucap Itachi

"tapi apa kak ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"kau harus bilang ini ke ayah, karena Sasori adalah buronan besar ! ayah tengah mencarinya sekarang." Ucap Itachi.

"baik, Itachi-Nii ! aku mengerti !" ucap Sasuke.

"jalankan rencana ini dengan teman-temanmu ! kau tetap ikut dalam festival itu dan juga memberitahukan kepada ayah !" ucap Itachi.

"baik.." tutup Sasuke

…..~~~~~~…

"Sasuke, katanya jalankan perintah ! apa maksudnya ?" Tanya Naruto.

"kita harus selamatkan Sakura ! tapi kita tetap ikut dalam festival itu !" ucap Sasuke.

"rencana apa, Sasuke ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"itu.." ucap Sasuke terpotong karena ada yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sasuke, ayah tahuu masalahmu !" ucap bapak dengan rambut sama dengan Sasuke.

"A-yah.." ucap Sasuke

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Tidakkk, masalah muncul lagi ! sekarang melibatkan keluarganya Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Di tengah kondisi berat seperti ini, Sasuke memutuskan tetap dengan pendiriannya untuk menyelamatkan pujaan hatinya walaupun dia dan anggota Five boys tetap ikut dalam festival Band itu [perangkap Sasori]..**

**Apakah rencananya antara Itachi, kakak Sasuke dengannya ?**

**See you next Chapter.. T.T**

**Aihara Minam Uchiha**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Save for you

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Pairing : SasuXSaku, ShikaxIno,NaruxHina, GaaraxAika

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Love In Five Boys ! BestFriends

Minna-san,banyak yang mau ngetahui kelanjutan fic ini. Aihara akan melanjutkannya *siapa yang muji*, oke langsung bahas ke topik …

Di sini Sasuke memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Sakura dan terlepas dari jeratan Sasori, dia sudah meminta bantuan kepada ayahnya dan kakaknya untuk menangkap Sasori yang sudah lama buron. Akankah salah satu temannya punya ide yang lebih akurat untuk menyusun sebuah rencana untuk menyelamatkan Sakura ?

Oke, daripada nunggu ! kita lanjut saja..

"Sasuke, katanya jalankan perintah ! apa maksudnya ?" Tanya Naruto.

"kita harus selamatkan Sakura ! tapi kita tetap ikut dalam festival itu !" ucap Sasuke.

"rencana apa, Sasuke ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"itu.." ucap Sasuke terpotong karena ada yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sasuke, ayah tahuu masalahmu !" ucap bapak dengan rambut sama dengan Sasuke.

"A-yah.." ucap Sasuke

"paman…" ucap Naruto

"Sasuke, sepertinya masalah Sasori ya !" Tanya ayahnya kepada Sasuke.

"eh, iya !" ucap Sasuke

"tadi ayah dapat telepon dari kakakmu ! supaya ayah dapat membantu menangkap buronan itu" ucap ayahnya.

"Itachi-Nii, bisa membantu tidak !" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut muka cemas.

"tenang saja ! kakakmu pasti membantu.." ucap ayahnya.

"yang penting sekarang gimana caranya menyusun sebuah strategi yang akurat dengan waktu singkat ini.." ucap Kiba.

Shikamaru mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kiba, segera dia menyenderkan diri untuk memikirkan 1000 cara dengan 10 langkah yang akurat.

"eh, Shikamaru sedang apa ?" Tanya Naruto.

"dia sedang memikirkan rencana.." ucap Sasuke datar

Menunggu Shikamaru memikirkan rencana yang akurat, Naruto menghubungi ayahnya dengan menekan tombol panggilan cepat di keypad handphonenya.

Pip..Pip..Pip

"Halo, Naruto ! tumben menghubungi ayah ?" ucap ayahnya dengan langsung memberikan pertanyaan.

"ayah, bisa tidak mengirimkan teman ayah kesini.." ucap Naruto.

"memang ada apa ? kok nafasmu tak beraturan.." ucap Ayahnya

"kami sekarang tertimpa masalah sekarang !" ucap Naruto.

"ma- masalah ? masalah apa, Naruto !" Tanya ayahnya.

"sekarang Sakura di sandera buronan yang namanya Sasori, dan kalau kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya-.." ucap Naruto tersenggal-senggal

"…" ucap ayahnya membisu.

"Sakura akan ditunangkan oleh adiknya buronan Sasori the Red Sand.." ucap Naruto.

"Naruto, maksudmu itu adalah Sakura itu pa..pacarnya ?" ucap ayahnya terpotong

"pacar Sasuke, ayah ! bisa kan ayah !" ucap Naruto memelas.

"emm, baiklah ! tapi ada syaratnya ?" ucap ayahnya.

"apa ?" Tanya Naruto

"menangkan festivalnya !" tutup ayahnya.

Ayahnya Naruto menutup teleponnya tiba-tiba bersamaan Shikamaru bangkit menemui teman-temannya yang telah menunggu rencananya itu.

"maaf, kawan ! telah menunggu.." ucap Shikamaru.

"tak apa ! bagaimana rencananya ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, apakah rencana kami dan rencana Naruto tergabung dalam rencanamu !" Tanya ayahnya Sasuke.

"iya, rencananya sudah akurat ! dan yang akan menyelamatkan Sakura ke sana itu.."

Sepulang dari rumah Sasuke, semua anggota Five Boys tersenyum dengan rencananya Shikamaru yang bisa menyelamatkan Sakura dan bisa ikut dalam festival itu.

Malam tepat waktu 21.43 WIB, Sasuke masih memikirkan rencananya Shikamaru yang mereka bahas tadi siang.

"_Sasuke,Sai dan aku akan ke sana.. dan Kiba, Naruto menjaga situasi di sini !"_

"_Shika, aku belum mengerti rencanamu"_

"_Sasuke, akan kuperjelas besok !"_

"_ta-tapi-"_

"_Naruto, tenang saja ! pasti tepat waktunya !"_

Dengan melempar bola kasti ke atas kebawah,Sasuke menggumam "Sakura, aku akan menyelamatkanmu tepat waktu !".

Angin bertiup dengan kencang di Korea Selatan, menerbangkan apa yang berada di bawahnya. Tak terkecuali Sakura yang melamun di tengah angin kencang dan juga Gaara tepat di sampingnya.

"Sasuke, pasti kalian sedang berlatih bukann !" gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura, kau melamun ya !" ucap Gaara mengagetkan Sakura.

"Ga-Gaara, kau belum tidur !" ucap Sakura.

"tak usah menyembunyikan kekhawatiranmu, Sakura !" ucap Gaara.

"maksudmu ?" ucap Sakura memandang laut di bawahnya.

"kau mengkhawatirkan pacarmu, bukan ?" Tanya Gaara yang membuat Sakura menatap padanya.

"Gaara, kau tahu da-dari ma-mana ?" Tanya Sakura.

"dari wajahmu, Sakura ! terlihat jelas sekali !" ucap Gaara.

"kau bicara begitu, kau juga sama kan !" Tanya Sakura.

"iya, tepat sekali jawabanmu !" ucap Gaara.

"kita berada di posisi yang sama !" ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura, kau tahu ! pasti pacarmu juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan pacarku di Suna."ucap Gaara

"Gaa-Gaara, jadi maksudmu itu ?" ucap Sakura.

"ya, mereka memikirkan bagaimana cara menyelamatkan kita ! Sakura " ucap Gaara mengagetkan pikiran Sakura.

"Gaara, apakah kau punya rencana melarikan dari hotel ini !" Tanya Sakura.

"kalau mau keluar dari sini, kita lakukan besok ! kalau sekarang pasti kita telah di jaga di depan pintu kamar hotel." Ucap Gaara berbisik.

"baiklah, Gaara !" ucap Sakura.

"kau belum ngantuk, Sakura ! tidurlah.." ucap Gaara mendorong pelan Sakura untuk menuju tempat tidur yang berukuran King Size.

"ya, Gaara ! tidurlah di kamarmu.." ucap Sakura.

"ya, selamat malam Sakura !" ucap Gaara menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"selamat malam juga.." ucap Sakura.

Satu hari sebelum festival Band di Sunakagure, rencana dari Shikamaru akan di lakukan. Tepatnya Sasuke dan Sai telah menunggu sebuah tempat yang di janjikan Shikamaru, begitu juga Naruto dan Kiba baru sampai lima menit kemudian. Dan pada akhirnya Shikamaru menjemput Ino dan Hinata datang menemui teman-temannya yang telah menunggunya.

"maaf, teman ! terlambat !" ucap Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, kami juga membantu kok !" ucap Ino.

"eh, Hinata juga !" ucap Naruto.

"be-be-nar Na-ruto kun.." ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"ya, sudah sekarang jam 7 tepat ! bagaimana rencana nya Shikamaru !" ucap Kiba.

"Oke ! Sasuke, sudah hubungi kakakmu untuk mengirimkan anak buahnya ke sini !" ucap Shikamaru menatap langsung mata onyx nya Sasuke.

"Hn ?, sudah aku hubungi mereka, dan akan datang 5 menit lagi !" ucap Sasuke.

"baguslah,sesuai dengan rencanaku ! kau Naruto ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"aku sudah mengirimkan anak buah ayahku di area festival Band hari ini dan besok !" ucap Naruto.

"kalau begitu, aku juga sudah mengirimkan dua helikopter pribadi orang tuaku dan akan datang sekarang.." ucap Shikamaru mengacungkan tangannya ke atas tepat dua helikopter mendarat di antara mereka.

"wah, ternyata Shikamaru punya helikopter ya !" ucap Naruto.

"ya, begitulah ! kan Shikamaru anak pemilik perusahaan penerbangan di kota kita.." ucap Ino.

"Inoo.." ucap Shikamaru.

"Mm, sepertinya anak buah kakaknya Sasuke dan aku sudah datang tuh !" ucap Naruto melihat dua buah mobil yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"betul juga ! ayo kita berangkat.. Sasuke..Sai" ucap Shikamaru masuk ke dalam salah satu helikopternya.

"Naruto..Kiba, awasi festival itu jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan ! segera hubungi kami" ucap Sai.

"baiklah ! ayo Hinata..Ino..Kiba !" ajak Naruto.

"Shika.." panggil Ino.

"ya, ada apa Ino !" jawab Shikamaru.

"hati-hati dan harus tepat waktu ke festival ya.." ucap Ino.

Sasuke melihat ucapan Ino untuk Shikamaru, dia sangat menginginkan itu keluar dari ucapan Sakura yang ada di sana. Dan tanpa disadari handphone Sasuke berbunyi

"Ada pesan masuk.." ucap Sasuke. Dan ia membuka isi pesan itu ternyata..

_From : Sakura 3_

_Sasuke.._

_Maafkan aku ya ! aku tak menghubungimu lima hari berturut-turut. Pasti kamu khawatir denganku !_

_Besok festival band kan ! semoga berhasil ya.._

"Sakura.." gumam Sasuke kemudian membalas sms itu

_To : Sakura 3_

_Sakura,aku tak apa-apa di sini ! aku, Sai dan Shikamaru akan menemuimu di sana ! tapi ini sembunyi-sembunyi karena anak buah Sasori mengintai kami sekarang tapi tenang saja Sakura ! kami akan menyelamatkanmu.._

Send..

"Sasuke, kau membalas sms siapa sih ?" Tanya Sai.

"adikmu..Sai" ucap simpel Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. Sai ! cepat masuk !" ucap Shikamaru.

Sasuke dan Sai masuk ke dalam helikopter dan anak buah yang dikirim oleh kakaknya Sasuke masuk ke dalam helikopter lainnya. Kemudin mereka menjalankan aksinya itu..

Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru berangkat ke Korea Selatan..

Dan Naruto,Kiba,Ino dan Hinata langsung pergi ke kota Sunakagure..

Di Helikopter..

Pip..Pip Handphone Sasuke berbunyi lagi..

_From : Sakura 3_

_Sasuke, kamu tahu masalah ini ! maafkan telah merepotkanmu ! aku ini wanita tak berguna yang tak bisa melindungi diri sendiri ! T_T. aku juga ucapkan hati-hati ya Sasuke !_

Sasuke cepat membalas sms dari Sakura

_To : Sakura 3_

_Don't worry, my Princess ! I will..I Always protecting you everywhere and forever ! I will come to You.._

_I always Love you, Sakura ! from your Prince.. Sasuke_

Sasuke tersenyum sendiri yang membuat Sai dan Shikamaru bertanya-tanya dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau ini kenapa sih !" Tanya Sai

"memang salah aku tersenyum, Sai !" ucap Sasuke memasukkan Handphonenya dan mengeluarkan kalung yang ia pakai..

"Sasuke, kalung apa itu ?"Tanya Shikamaru yang sedari mengawasi pengemudi helicopter miliknya.

"kalung ini khusus aku dan Sakura yang memilikinya. Karena motifnya aku pesan khusus loh !" jawab Sasuke menunjukkan kalungnya kepada mereka.

"Sasuke, aku jadi ingin membuatnya.." gumam Shikamaru.

"ehm, buat Ino !" seringai Sai yang sukses membuat Shikamaru memerah mukanya.

"N-nani ?" ucap Shikamaru kagetnya.

"nanti aku beritahu tempat membuat kalung sepertiku, Tapii !" ucap Sasuke terpotong.

"tapii jangan sepertimu kann !" potong Shikamaru.

Mereka asyik bergumam ceria sebelum menghadapi sang buronan Sasori the Red Sand yang sedang menyandera Sakura Haruno di Korea Selatan.

~*~*~*~* Di Sunakagure..

Naruto,Kiba,Ino dan Hinata beserta anak buah yang dikirim ayahnya sudah memasuki kota Sunakagure. Mereka membagi kelompok untuk mengawasi pergerakan Sasori, yang mungkin anak buahnya tahu mereka disini.

"Na-naruto.." panggil Hinata.

"Hinata, ada apa ?" jawab Naruto langsung menatap mata Hinata.

"ak-aku ta-kut.." ucap Hinata.

"tenang saja ! ada aku di sini melindungimu." Ucap Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata yang gemetaran.

"Na-Naruto..Kun" ucap Hinata sayup-sayup

Suara sayup-sayup tak terdengar oleh telinga Naruto yang masih memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan erat, tanpa menyadari semua melihat mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap kembali Hinata tapi, lebih lembut yang tidak diberikan oleh wanita manapun selain yang ada di hadapannya.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya hanya untuk laki-laki yang dan dihadapannya, senyumnya membawa tangan Naruto menyentuh wajah nan putihnya. Dan mengenggam tangannya Hinata untuk menjauh dari tempat yang ramai.

Narutopun membawa Hinata ke suatu tempat yang tak terlihat oleh keramaian, diapun mengingat ucapan sahabatnya yang selalu memanggilnya "Dobe" itu untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dan kembali menyentuh bibir Hinata yang tak bergerak sedikitpun dari bisunya.

"Hinata, ternyata perasaanku tak pernah salah" ucap Naruto dengan menutup ucapannya itu dengan menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata yang terdiam hanya menutup mata dan merasakan sentuhan dari laki-laki yang telah mengambil First Kissnya.

3 menit kemudian, mereka melepas sentuhan itu dengan manis. dan tanpa basa basi Naruto membuang muka karena mukanya sudah memerah tomat, tapi Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Naruto, aishiteruu" ucap Hinata.

"Aishiteru.." ucap Naruto.

"Naruto, bagaimana kita melihat persiapan di sana ! mungkin ada anak buahnya Sasori." Ucap Hinata mengganti topiknya.

"eh,ya !" ucap simpel Naruto menarik tangan yang ia genggam menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh pacar yang baru di tembaknya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Di Korea Selatan..

Sakura pun telah bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari penjara yang dibuat Sasori dengan memakai pakaian dress biru selutut dan syal yang menutup lehernya. Dan ia memandang kalung yang ia pakai yang sama dipakai oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura,.. sudah siap !" ucap Gaara membuat Sakura menoleh padanya.

"sudah.." ucap Sakura.

"ayo.." ucap Gaara.

Sakura dan Gaara tanpa bodyguard di belakangnya lebih leluasa berjalan keluar dari hotal yang mereka inap selama 6 hari berturut-turut. Gaara menjaga jarak dengan Sakura ketika berjalan berdampingan..

Tanpa mereka sadari salah satu helicopter milik Shikamaru menemukan mereka yang sedang berjalan menuju taman di pinggir kota..

"itu.. lihat mereka ada di sana !" ucap Sai.

"benarkah ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"iya,.."ucap Sai lagi

Mereka pun turun ke bawah tepat di hadapan Sakura dan Gaara, angin dari helicopter yang menerbangkan syal yang dipakai Sakura ditangkap sang laki-laki yang ia tunggu untuk menyelamatkannya.

Sakura pun membuka matanya dan melihat secara jelas tanpa halusinasi dipikirannya, sang laki-laki itu turun dari helicopter dan mendekat kepada Sakura yang sedari menatap dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Sakura, pacarmu sudah menjemputmu.." ucap Gaara membangunkan lamunan Sakura.

"Sakura, ini aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu.."ucap laki-laki itu.

Sai dan Shikamaru pun turun dan mengisyaratkan Gaara yang ada di samping Sakura untuk menjauhi mereka dan mendekat kepada Sai dan juga Shikamaru yang menunggunya..

Sementara itu, laki-laki yang menangkap syal milik orang yang dicintainya sudah ada di depan Sakura.

"Sa-su-ke.." ucap Sakura langsung membenamkan dirinya di tubuh Sasuke.

"Sakura.." ucap Sasuke membelai lembut rambut pink milik Sakura.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kau menemukan aku ?" Tanya Sakura lembut.

"dengan kekuatan cinta yang kita miliki ! lihat bandul di kalungmu bersinar bukan.." ucap Sasuke menunjukkan kalung Sakura bersinar.

"iya, Sasuke ! kau benar. Ini berarti.." ucap Sakura.

"berarti pasangan bandul itu menempel di pasangan bandul yang kau kenakan, Sakura" ucap Sasuke mendekatkan kalungnya tepatnya bandul yang mereka pakai merekat kuat menjadi satu.

Sementara itu juga, Shikamaru mengisyaratkan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk cepat masuk ke dalam helikopternya karena Shikamaru sudah merasakan anak buah Sasori mengintai mereka sudah mendekat kepada mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari,..

"Very excellent job ! Sasuke.." ucap laki-laki yang muncul dan mendekat kepada mereka.

"kakak,.."ucap Gaara.

"Gaara, sudah perkiraan kakak. Kau akan melarikan diri !" seringai laki-laki itu.

"kakak, ini kehidupanku ! janga kau paksakan kehendakmu kepadaku !" ucap Gaara dengan lantangnya.

"kalau kau menolak ada akibatnya.." ucap laki-laki itu meyuruh anak buahnya membawa gadis yang dicintai adiknya itu.

"Gaara.." ucap gadis itu menatap Gaara.

"Aika.." ucap Gaara dengan tampang kagetnya melihat gadis yang ia dicintainya diikat oleh Sasori.

"Gaara, itukah gadis yang kau bicarakan kepadaku !" Tanya Sakura.

"iya, Sakura. Kau benar !" jawab Gaara.

"Gaara, kau sama sepertiku akan menyelamatkan gadis yang kita cintaii ! selamatkan ia ! aku akan mengurus kakakmu.." ucap Sasuke mengisyaratkan anak buahnya untuk menyerang balik anak buah laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya.

"SASORI SEKALI INI AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU !" ucap Sasuke dengan lantangnya.

"kalau kau berani, coba dekatin akuu !" ucap Sasori menyerang langsung Sasuke.

Shikamaru dan Sai menyerang anak buahnya Sasori dengan keahlian bela diri mereka menghajar habis-habisan anak buah Sasori itu.

Sedangkan Gaara mendekat menuju Aika yang sedari dilepaskan kakaknya yang asyik bertarung dengan Sasuke.

Gaara pun membawa Aika menuju helicopter dan menyuruh Aika masuk bersama Sakura yang menahan Aika untuk melepaskan Gaara yang akan berhadapan langsung dengan kakaknya.

"Gaara.." ucap Aika sendu.

"Aika, aku akan melakukan pembalasan dengan kakakku.." ucap Gaara menjauh dari Aika dan Sakura.

Sasuke dengan kecepatan yang ia miliki dapat membalikkan serangan Sasori dengan bertubi-tubi..

"cih, ternyata aku salah menilaimu.." ucap Sasori membersihkan bercak darah di wajahnya.

"memang kau salah.." ucap Sasuke.

"tapi kau lengah Sasuke..Gaara." ucap Sasori menunjukkan Sakura dan Aika sudah ada digenggamnya..

"N-nani ?" ucap Sasuke dan Gaara.

"akan aku beri pilihan untuk kalian berdua.." ucap Sasori.

"apa ?" ucap Gaara dengan ketusnya.

"tetap laksanakan acara besok.. atau aku yang.." ucap Sasori terpotong membawa dua gadis yang dicintai Sasuke dan Gaara.

Dengan membawa pisau genggamannya, Sasori mulai memotong pakaian yang dipakai oleh Sakura dan Aika.

Beruntungnya usaha Sasori gagal dengan ditahannya tangan yang memegang pisau itu dengan tangan Sasuke menjadi korbannya.

"Sasukee.." jerit Sakura.

"ukh.." ucap Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"sudah kubilang bukan ! mau mereka hidup atau mati ?" Tanya Sasori

"ka-ka-mi.." ucap Sasuke dan Gaara yang melihat sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ceritanya makin menegangkan saja, dan ada tokoh baru yang muncul di fic ini..*siapa yang nanya?"**

**Apa pilihan yang diputuskan oleh Sasuke dan Gaara untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang mereka cintai itu !**** dan apa yang mereka lihat di belakang Sasori..**

**Dan juga di sini ada bagian romancenya Naruto dan Hinata.. hahahhahaha ! ,**

**Ya sudah Aihara singkat saja dan minta**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
